Dark Wonderland
by KiraKun08
Summary: This is not the Wonderland that you grew up with, this is the Dark Wonderland where off with your head has a whole new meaning. Welcome to the Mad House where the Mad Hatter lives with his tea party friends.
1. Dark Wonderland

**This is the Prolog and all of Chapter one for the Dark Wonderland. This is rated M for a reason due to graphic violence, and in some chapters strong language. **

"Where shall I begin, please your Majesty?"

"Begin at the beginning, and go on till you come to the end: then stop."

_Charles Lutwidge Dodson_

Wonderland, a dark, mad, and twisted place where nightmares lurk in the shadows around every corner, waiting to reach out with their long skeleton like clawed hands to snatch you from your world to become forever lost in theirs. Be sure while you're there not to drink the wine from the Queen; eat sweets from the White Rabbit; smoke with Caterpillar; eat anything from the Mad Tea Party; or go near the Jabberwocky's nest. Follow these rules and you just might make it out alive, but break even one and you might just find yourself forever lost in Wonderland. Alice not only broke one of the rules she broke them all. She drank the wine that made her shrink, ate the sweets to make her grow, joined the tea party which made her go mad, blew rings of smoke that melted her brain, and challenged the Jabberwocky to earn her fame. Sadly Alice went mad in the head and was forever lost in Wonderland.

**Dark Wonderland**

_Prolog_

The sun was slowly setting up on the woods giving it an eerie feeling. Dark shadows were casted by the bare trees; their branches twisted and turned in crooked ways, making them look as if they had clawed hands reaching out to grab any who pass. The wind moving, twisting and turning around the trees, and dragging across the floor of the woods picking up the leaves and tossing them here and there. The howling sound of the wind mixed with the fallen leaves shaking and the branches of the trees groaning as they moved made the whole thing seem like a dark and twisted place to wonder in to. The only other thing that made one not want to wonder into this dark and eerie place was the silence. No animals scurrying across the ground through the leaves, no hoot of an owl or cry of a raven could be heard coming from the woods. No sound but the wind moving the leaves and making the trees groan. Even with all this eeriness a young man still wondered around through the woods, lost as the day is long. His blue eyes searched all around for a way out of this large and dangerous maze, hoping and praying for a way out. It was said that most who went into the woods at night never came back out again. They become lost and confused to the point that they wonder and wonder, even their souls are said to wonder the woods searching for the way out. He quickened his pace, his boots crushing the dead and fallen leaves on the ground. The crooked branches seemed to reach out and grab at him as he past them by, causing him to jump and move away from the trees as best he could. He slowed his pace though when the sound of voices echoed through the air, making his blood run cold. A few feet away there stood three soldiers their weapons at the ready. Quickly he ducked behind a tree to hide, though he knew it would only be a matter of moments before the soldiers found him; if they did so than he would be questioned and if he answered wrong than it would cost him his head. Many answers to the kinds of questions that would be asked ran through his head before he stopped. He had nothing to hide, but most the soldiers looked for any reason to kill anyone, and the Queen could care less most the time. He peeked around the tree to look at them and to see if there was any other way past them. The light was fading faster so it was becoming harder to see too far away. He pushed his blonde hair behind his ear as he continued to fret of what the best thing to do was. As he hid behind the tree something was slowly moving in the shadows, closer to the men. Only their outline could be seen, but even that was enough to make one's blood to run cold. The shadow slowly walked up to the soldiers, clearly without fear. Strangely they had yet to notice them, but at a closer look one could tell that they were making no sounds. Not even the leaves or twigs gave way from under their boots. Slowly the young male hiding behind the tree poked his head out some to see why the men had stopped talking. Standing before them was the shadowed figure, which now could be seen in the dim light that was slowly fading away. They stood just a little taller than himself and were dressed in a pair of brown pants with a moss green waist coat, a cream colored undershirt, and a large jacket; that looked to be a few sizes too big for them. Their top hat sat on top their head at an angel, its brown color matching their pants. Their chocolate brown hair was short like his own, but had some volume and a few curls to it. His blue eyes strained to try and make out the rest of the male in the ever growing darkness. Their hands were covered in fingerless gloves; and in their right hand they were holding what looked to be an ax. Their body was swaying some which caused alarm to spread through the men. Quickly they held up their spears aiming them at the stranger. Laughter filled the air, which sent chills down everyone's spines. Whoever this was they seemed to be mad and not right in the head. The young male clung to the tree, digging his nails in some as if the act of doing so would keep him safe from whatever was to happen next. A bright light flashed against the sharp edge of the blade on the ax as it was held high above their head. The men yelled at them to lower their weapon, though the shouts just fell on deft ears.

"In the name of the Queen if you do not lower your weapon we will take your head." One shouted

"The Queen?" They said, tilting their head to the side some

"Last warning!"

A smile spread across their lips going from ear to ear, giving them an eerie look. The men took a step back as laughter once more filled the air, cutting the silence like a knife, and turning everyone's blood to ice.

"The Queen that you speak of can go to hell." They said before letting the ax fall, landing with a loud 'whack' on one of the men's wrist, severing their hand.

Screams of pain erupted from the solider as he stumbled away grasping at the hand that was no more. Shock and horror was written on everyone's faces and before they could act the ax came down once more into one's back than was yanked out and slammed into the last one's chest. All three lay on the ground bleeding heavily as small snickers caused the stranger's body to shake some.

"Who a-are you?" Asked the one with the missing hand.

Slowly they pulled the ax out of the dyeing man's chest and with one simple swing the ax's blade landed on their neck with a loud and gruesome 'whack'. The young man hiding covered his mouth and hid behind the tree once more. He couldn't watch for another moment. His hands flew up to cover his ears as the dyeing screams of the other two filled the air as well as the strong smell of freshly spilt blood. He didn't even know when he shut his eyes, but after a few moments past he slowly opened them and uncovered his ears. The only sounds other than his own breathing were rustling of leaves as the stranger was busy doing something. Slowly he lifted his blue eyes and almost let out a yelp of surprise as another solider dressed in black stood in front of him. They quickly covered his mouth and placed their finger on their lips saying 'hush'. With a simple nod of his head they stayed quiet as the solider looked around the tree, their eyes watching the stranger's every movement. They were pulling a large sack up and trying to toss it over their shoulder, but it was clear the bag was too heavy and they were exhausted after the fight. They wrapped part of the bag around their wrist and placed the ax over their shoulder before starting to walk away.

"Stay put. When I come back I want a few words with you." They said before pushing away and wondering off after the stranger.

His heart was racing and his blue eyes were looking around wondering if all that happen was real or not. Before he knew what he was doing the paths became more twisted, the light faded more, and the wind picked up. As quietly as he could he followed the man in black as the hunted the down the ax wilding stranger.

_Chapter 1 Mad House_

With body tired of a day's worth of fighting and hunting the only thing left to do was go home. A soft snicker came from blood stained lips at the thought of the word 'home'. That place was home yes, but at the same time it was not home. The large building that once stood tall and proud was now crumbling and turning to ash. The yard was so un-kept that weeds grew as tall as the house itself. Their twisting and truing vines snaked through the yard like some untamed beast that knew no limit. The trees bare limbs outstretched with razor sharp claws taking hold of all who past too close to them. The large iron gate that let one in was rusted and caked in age. Opening them always lets out a loud scream of protest which echoed in the quiet woods. The stone pathway to the door was gone, hidden under the weeds and grass that took over the yard. The house itself was vanishing little by little each day. The railing to the front steps had already gone; the steps were not too far behind. You had to be careful when walking on them for one wrong step and the wood could snap and break underneath. The howling wind caused the house to sway and groan loudly. Shutters were falling off the windows and shingles covered the yard more than the roof. The front door was gone, a tattered cloth in its place now. Paint was chipped from all over the house, the color now dull and gray; though it was hard to see past the large amount of vines that had started taking over the house. Stepping softly on the floor boards was the only way to get around the house anymore, for the boards were falling apart and just like the front steps one wrong move and it would be a nasty fall. Little scraps of wallpaper clung to the wall while the rest was bare, exposing the plaster. The grand staircase had at the least ten inches of dust on it, just like the rest of the house. Holes in the roof and some of the floor exposed the house to the elements more than should be. The whole house was cold and drafty as well, making one want to stay curled up to the only working fire place in the whole house, the kitchen. With a sore body it took a little longer to get to the kitchen where it was nice and warm. Brown eyes lifted up from the floor to look at the kitchen. The tiled walls were caked with everything from dirt to old food. Slowly dragging their tired body over to the lit fire took the last bit of energy they had. Leaning their body against the wall they let the bag in one hand slip free and drop to the floor while their other hand kept tight hold of an object. Brown eyes shot open with a look of shock written on them when a cup crashed against the wall, a few chips of glass cutting into their face. Their blood dripped down pale cheeks, mixing with the dried blood that was splattered all over their body. Brown eyes widened even more when they realized who it was that tossed the cup. The milk chocolate brown pools reflected the face of the attacker like a freshly polished mirror. Their body was past the point of exhaust; they couldn't even lift their hand that was still clutching the bloodied ax. Even with all that they wouldn't cry out when the blade of the sharpened spade caught them in the shoulder, pinning them to the wall. With their free hand they reached up, smearing their fingerless gloves in more blood as they tried to pull themselves free from the wall, yet they hadn't the strength. They just watched as their attacker came closer giving them the feeling of an animal trapped and about to be killed. The attacker pulled out a piece of paper and unrolled it their lips forming the words written up on the page.

"By order of the Queen you are wanted for the murders of countless guards and soldiers as well as the aid of helping others wanted for crimes against the kingdom. For the use of deadly force up on those who carry out the Queen's orders. For theft from the Queen's garden. Withholding information on the whereabouts of members wanted by the Queen. And lastly for the aid and support of a man who goes by the name of 'Hatter', most wanted man in all of the Queen's Wonderland. You will be brought to the courts and tired of these crimes. Where if you are found guilty your head will be the price in which you shall pay. So in the name of the Queen, March Hare you are under arrest."

March lifted his head up some, a smile up on his bloodied lips. It looked twisted and evil, showing the male's true crazed nature. With one final pull he freed himself from the wall and dropped the spade on the floor with a loud 'clank'. Blood flowed out of the open wound and down his arm, coating it and staining his jacket crimson. The attacker took a step back, frightened a little by the sudden change in the male. Lifting his blood coated fingers to his lips the tip of his tongue came out, licking some of the crimson colored liquid off as a small snicker passed through his lips, echoing off the walls.

"You're mad!" yelled the attacker as he reached for his back up weapon

"I'm the mad one." Came a whisper from behind

A blade was suddenly shoved through the attacker, the tip sticking out the other side. Blood bubbled up and poured out of their mouth as they gasped for air. As they continued to try and breathe they were knocked down onto their knees as their attacker walked in front of them. The man had more of a twisted smile than the other. His bright green eyes seemed to light up at the sight of the suffering and dyeing card. His black locks falling forward hiding his face and green eyes as his hand slowly pulled an object that was hidden under his jacket.

"How dare you come into my house without asking. And how dare you damage my property." The man said in a cold voice

"D-die Ha-Hatter." They managed to say

"You first."

A loud 'bang' echoed throughout the house and quiet night air as a bullet found its way through the front of card's head and out the back. Hatter placed his pistol back into his jacket were he always kept it hidden. With nimble fingers he pulled his knife out of the dead body and used it to carefully cut their heart out. With a wicked smile still on his face he walked over to where March still stood, using the wall to keep himself up.

"Tisk, tisk March. You know better than to have guest in the house without asking me first."

"He let himself in." March said with a smile

Hatter let the heart drop to the floor as he reached his bloodied hand up, brushing his fingers across the other's lips gently. He smeared the blood on their lips as if applying lipstick. Taking a step away his green eyes took in the sight before him. March's clothing and face was stained with blood splatter from others. His right arm was soaked in his own blood which was now dripping from his fingertips onto the floor beneath. And his normal pale pink rose lips were soaked in crimson blood from the latest kill's heart. Hatter reached his bloodied hand out and lifted March's blood soaked hand and placed a kiss up on it.

"It's tea time." Hatter said with a smile

March smiled and followed him into the dining room, taking his seat to the Hatter's right. The large table was covered in random table cloths, teacups, teapots, and various sweets. There were stains all over the wall just like the ones in the kitchen. Hatter took his seat and picked up a green cup and took a sip, while keeping his eyes on the one to his right. March looked at the tea before him, his lips curled in a bloody smile. This was home, though to others it was a death trap, a last stop, or better yet a mad house, but to him this was home. Taking cup in hand and placing both elbows on the table March took a sip of the hot tea, enjoying its spiced flavor mixed with the blood on his lips.

March slowly lifted his eyes to look over at Hatter. His raven black hair with its one emerald green streak hung loosely over his shoulders, free from its old green silk tie. His green bright green eyes stood out brightly against his pale flesh. His top hat was tilted to the side some, a few pens sticking out of the brim with a peacock feather blending in with the dark green and black lace hat. His black tail coat had seen better days, the once raven black fabric was faded in color, the green cuffs and silver buttons that covered it had become worn and tattered. His emerald green waist coat and black pants seemed to be the only thing that wasn't falling apart. His once bright white undershirt was stained and tattered as well and the beautiful handmade lace was rotting and falling off the shirt. Random rings covered his fingers, and a mixture of earrings climbed up his right ear while his left ear only had two. The only other thing which made the man stand out was the tattoo on his left cheek under his eye, which read 10/6 in fancy lettering. The man was quite a sight, even more so to those who've never laid eyes on him. He placed his cup down and smiled wickedly at March.

"I think we should go with a darker tea this taste too weak for me." He said

"Would you like to try a sip of mine?" March asked holding the cup up for the male

Hatter looked at the cup, whose rim was stained with blood from March's lips. He gently took the cup and placed it up to his lips, catching a mixture of both the tea and blood.

"It would taste all the better if it was theirs." Hatter said before handing the cup back.

March took the cup and looked at it for a moment as the male's words sunk in, their echo dying in the silent room. The silence was broken as glass went crashing against the wall and tea added yet another stain to the room. The fresh liquid ran down the wall, its dark color melted into the badly stained rugs as the broken pieces laid about to be forgotten and lost among the other broken cups, bowls, plates, and teapots that littered the floor. Hatter just drank his tea, ignoring March's temper knowing that in due time it would go away.

"They are gone. They are never coming back. And we, we are left here to clean up their mess. To risk our heads as centerpieces for the Queen's table!" March yelled before tossing a plate at the wall this time.

Not once did Hatter lift his head, nor acknowledged the younger male's temper. This angered March all the more. He raised his hand and sent it flying at the male's face, but he was not fast enough. The walking cane that always sat by Hatter's chair snapped up quickly. Its long polished black and green speckled stem was pressed against March's cheek warning him that the line was about to be crossed. Brown eyes slowly climbed up the cane to look at the silver peacock handle that was not just the handle to the walking cane, but to a blade that was hidden beneath the polished stem which had been used more times than none.

"Sit back down March."

Under protest he did as told and sat back down, sticking his tong out at the same time. The cane vanished and Hatter went back to his tea.

"Are there any teacakes?" March asked while looking for a new cup

Hatter smiled and handed one to him. Before March could take it the sound of creaking boards under boots had him up out of his seat, his ears up a little, as he was now on edge.

"Too heavy for Mouse."

"I tucked him in more than an hour ago." Hatter said standing up

He placed two fingers on his lips than pointed to the door to the kitchen. March nodded and as if he were a shadow quietly walked into the kitchen, where his ax still lay up on the floor and a trail of blood lead out to the front hall. Hatter walked out the other door and used the darkness and knowledge of the house quietly and quickly moved to the front door. March hid himself in the shadows just outside the kitchen as Hatter crept among the shadows on the wall by the door. His green eyes narrowed some when he caught sight of the young trespasser. Their blond hair was cut short and tucked behind their ears. Their black pants were of much finer color and state than his own. Their blue waist coat was clean and pressed nicely, just like their bright white undershirt was. Clean black polished boots slowly walked into the house further, causing the boards to creak and groan loudly. Their blood ran cold as they felt eyes watching them. Fear caused them to jump at the smallest of things. The wind picked up causing the house to move some which startled the young man. He stumbled back some and tripped over the body that still lay up on the floor. He closed his eyes tight ready for the pain of hitting the floor, but a pair of arms found themselves around his waist, pulling him into a lap.

"Breaking into one's house is never a smart thing. Now young man tell me who you are and why I shouldn't gut you like a fish right here and now." Hatter whispered softly

"Alex. My name is Alex. Please I meant no disrespect by coming into your home." He said in a panicked voice

"Alex, quite an interesting name there. Tell me young Alex how is it you came about my home?"

"I followed the card who was following the stranger with the ax."

"Stranger with the ax . . . March!"

March walked out of the shadows; his blood covered state causing the young male to become more alarmed, and over to Hatter who was none too happy with him at the moment. That was two people in one night that he had led to their home, and this one knew that a card none the less had followed him.

"Tell me March did you know this boy was following you?"

"No Hatter I didn't I swear up on my life I didn't."

"Hatter, March? What kind of names are those?" Alex asked

"What kind of name is Alex?" March shot back

"The name my mother gave me."

"Does your mother give all her kids strange names or are you the only one?" Hatter added

"No I am not, she named my sister too." Alex said as he became annoyed of the two questioning such a thing as a name

"And what kind of name did she give her?" Asked March

"Alice. She named my sister Alice and I Alex for we are twins and she thought our names should be close like us."

Both males went quiet as soon as the name 'Alice' slipped past the boy's lips. Slowly Hatter helped the boy up before getting up himself. He walked a few circles around him taking in all he could. The boy was the same height as her, his hair the same blonde, his eyes that bright sky blue, and the look he was giving them was the same as hers as well.

"Tell me young Alex where is your sister?" Hatter asked

"I don't know. I've been looking for her and have yet to find her." Alex answered lowering his head

"Where did you last leave her?" March said

"I can't remember where that is. I can't even remember how I got here, or where even here is."

"Here is Wonderland and be grateful you found us and not the Queen for if she knew you were Alice's blood she would take off your head." March said crossing his arms

"Wonderland?"

"Now is not the time to worry about the finer details. You look to be tired and a little weak from your travel. Stay and rest in a room for the night and we'll. . ."

"We'll" Interrupted March

"Yes we'll help you look for your sister in the morning. Don't worry about us you are among friends. We know your sister and are good friends of hers and shall take good care of you." Hatter said patting him on top the head

"You know my sister? Is she well? She's not hurt in any such way?"

"Not to worry she is well enough and I would never allow her to become hurt under my watchful eye."

"More like you'd never let her out of your sight." March mumbled

" Now come I'll take you to a room so that you may rest. March why don't you heat up some tea for our guest." Hatter said before walking away with Alex

March stood there for a moment, his arms still crossed in front of his chest and his foot tapping to keep his temper in check. The boy was the girl's brother all right, for only one with the same blood as Alice could cause the Hatter to change moods so fast and to treat him like a servant. Fetch the tea he thought with a glare. He was no servant in this house and if the boy wanted tea he could find it himself. And if Hatter was set on him having a cup well he knew where everything was.

"Tch, I'm no servant of a house that is one part mine." March sneered

"How unbecoming of you March."

The young man spun around on his heels to see a pair of glowing eyes looking back at him from the darkness. He balled his hands into fist to try and contain his temper, though the site of the ferial animal hiding in the shadows before him never helped his mood.

"Get lost you ferial cat." March all but hissed

"Ferial? I'll have you know I am not ferial, just difficult to handle at times." They said with a grin that lit up as much as their eyes.

As quickly as they appeared their eyes and mouth vanished only to reappear behind March. Slender arms wrapped themselves around the young male's body as a fur tail slid around his waist. A soft purr was whispered into one of his ears as his neck was nuzzled. March quickly pushed away from the cat and took a few steps back. He placed his hand up to his neck where blood was starting to drizzle down. A smile continued to play on the other's lips which were stained with the smallest hint of blood. The male was taller than himself, and almost as tall as Hatter was. His burgundy purple hair was cut short and had soft spikes to it, though his bangs were rather long and hung down past his shoulders. His soft fur ears, which matched his tail, were perched on top his head, their mixture of purple stripes, which were always changing was always causing people to stop and take another look at him. He hardly wore his waist coat, which was a deep burgundy. His grey pants fit snug around him and for as poor as he was they were always clean and spotless, just like his black undershirt and boots. His hands were covered in silver gloves that had claws at the ends of them, which were sharper than diamonds, and just as strong. He was never one for hats, and often took one of Hatter's if the matter called for such. The black ascot around his neck held a pendent which was deep pink, much like his eyes, and seemed to be filled with powder that shined. His cat like manners was the only thing he followed, regardless of the number of times he had been threatened, or even hurt. He looked as clean as any member of noble blood, but one thing stood out that even he hated. His right ear was only half, for he had crossed the line with the Kingdom of the Hearts and the Reaper of Wonderland took the other half when the blow was meant to take his head. His clean looks could fool anyone, who didn't know him that is. For under his mask he was a killer, soaked in as much blood as the Queen herself, if not more. He toys with his pray, makes them cower before him, enjoys the kill as much as the hunt, and is a deadly assassin who knows their way around a blade just as much as he does poisons. The cat just stood there, his leg crossed over the other and his arms crossed in front of his chest, the whole time keeping that smile on his face. March's temper was past boiling point now. He wanted to wipe that smile off the male's face and hang him by his own tail. The cat's smile grew more at the sight of the young hare's temper boiling over like a forgotten teapot.

"Temper, temper March." He teased

March's body was starting to shake with anger. He tightened his balled fist, digging his nails into the palms of his hands. The sound of a cane slamming down on the dust covered and decaying banister caused Cheshire's fur to stand up and his teasing manner to vanish. Hatter stood at the top of the staircase, his cane handle gripped tightly in his hand while his other rested on his hip, inches away from his pistol.

"So many guest in my home tonight. I don't know if I should feel honored, or insulted." Hatter said, his voice like ice

"I was just stopping by for a drink and some good company." Cheshire said with a grin

"Is toying with March part of stopping by as well?"

"Toying? Me?" The cat said turning around with a bow

Hatter glared at him, knowing full well that the male loved to toy with both March and Door, though the young mouse always runs from him while March loses his temper and either breaks things or tries to attack the cat.

"I am in no mood for any more guests. Take your dink and leave."

"Come now Hatter it was only a little tease. Don't be so harsh."

"Get out!"

Hatter's voice cut through the air and echoing off the walls in the empty house, making everything else go quiet. Cheshire's ears went down and back, his tail stopped moving and he narrowed his eyes. It was clear Hatter was in no mood to play his games tonight so it would be for the best that he left before he was skinned and boiled alive by the upset male. Cheshire tilted his head to the side, gave the male his widest smile as he faded away into the shadows, his smile the last to vanish. Hatter stood there for a moment, his green eyes glaring at where the cat once stood. Slowly he walked down the stairs, his cane tapping against the ground softly.

"March."

"Get the tea your damn self." He snapped

"March."

"What?" He snapped once more, his eyes glaring at the male

"Your hands are bleeding." He said in a calm voice

March's temper vanished in the blink of an eye as he looked down at his hands. Tiny pools of blood had formed from where his nails had dug into his palms too hard. He shifted his head some to look at his shoulder where blood was slowly dripping out of the wound, and his neck stung from where Cheshire had bitten him. A full look at him was even worse. He was covered from head to toe in blood, both his own and others.

"You're a mess."

"You're mad."

Hatter smiled as March laughed softly. Both wondered off back through the kitchen to grab some fresh tea and treats before going back to the dining room. While March fixed the cups and served the treats Hatter got out things needed to stitch the other's wounds up, while at the same time telling March to take his jacket off for it was in need of cleaning, badly.

Alex's blue eyes took in the room he was left in. Only a few patches of wallpaper were left on the walls, the rest was covered in moss that had started to grow inside the house. The bed was made up of bent and twisted brass with a flat mattress placed on top. The floor was covered in mounds of rugs, which covered up the old creaking floor boards. The small table which held the water basin only had three legs; the fourth was made up of books stacked on top of one another to keep the thing from falling. The pitcher was cracked all over and looked that a simple touch would cause it to turn to dust. The washroom was worse than the room itself. The floor was stacked with rugs just the same, but everything else was attached to the ceiling. Alex just shook his head as he climbed into the bed, which creaked and groaned just as loud as the floor boards beneath. Alex was past the point of caring and his body past the point of tired. The blankets were thick and crusty, and had a funny smell. The room was cold but there was just no way he was going to sleep with that blanket. The bed was making so much noise that he ended up laying on the floor, using his arms as a pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed the Prolog and Chapter One ~ ^_^ I would love to hear back from everyone on what the think so far~<strong>


	2. Blowing Smoke Rings

_**Chapter 2 of Dark Wonderland~ Look for more updates coming soon~! And thank you so much for everyone who has been reading and leaving wonderful comments 3 **  
><em>

_Chapter 2_

_Blowing Smoke_

Cheshire slipped away into the night, his tail swaying behind him as he walked. His bright white teeth were the only thing lit up in the pitch black woods. The further he walked the thicker the trees became, the darker the atmosphere grew, and the greater ones chances were at getting lost. He stopped when he saw smoke flowing through the trees like bits of string caught in the breeze. The gray mist wrapped itself around the cat surrounding him with its sent. The sweet and tantalizing sent a shiver down his spine and made his deep pink eyes glaze over. He followed the smoke, like a rope which had been laid out for one lost to find their way. The longer he followed it the thicker the smoke became and the more deadly the woods grew. Bones scattered the ground in large mounds. The sudden sound of bones giving way under his boots was enough to snap Cheshire out of his trance like state. Mushrooms surrounded him and a thick fog of smoke filled the air.

"That was not a nice trick to play." The cat said with a smile.

A soft snicker, followed by a puff of smoke filled the air. Pink eyes looked around at the mass of fresh bodies that covered the ground. Their hands still clutching long pipes hooked to hollow rope that filled with smoke. Cheshire climbed up on top one of the mushrooms and pushed one of the bodes off, sending it crashing down to the ground. Stretching out and leaning back some he picked up a long green pipe and placed it up against his lips before taking in a lung full of the smoke. Cheshire's eyes slowly lifted up to the tallest mushroom which had smoke rolling off the top, almost making it look like a waterfall. Golden eyes hidden behind a pair of thin gold rimmed glasses seemed to glow. Out of the thick cloud of smoke a hand reached out, its long claw like blue nails, tipped like a blade, dug into part of the mushroom, tearing part of the fungus apart. A gold ring covered both the middle finger and thumb while a mixture of gold and blue bracelets of the same thickness as the glasses. Pale powder blue sleeves climbed up the pale colored arm, the gold décor on the hem of the sleeve standing out brightly. The long sleeves and matching blue pants covered most the male's body. His long light teal blue hair fell down loosely down his back and off the edge of the mushroom. He smiled as he placed the end of his gold and blue pipe up against his purple lips.

"Tell me the news beyond the woods."

Cheshire let out a puff of smoke before speaking,

"The Queen is becoming restless in her search for those who oppose her."

"That's most of Wonderland."

"Yes, and Hatter is on top of her list; March is not too far behind." Cheshire said stretching some.

"Nothing will ever truly upset her as much as Alice once had. No matter how many heart filled candies those two mad men send her." Smoke fell out of the male's mouth as he spoke

"One never knows, she just might come back." Cheshire said with a soft laugh

"One shall find out when the time is right." The older male smiled and blew a large puff of smoke out as he spoke.

_White Rabbit_

White was quietly at work making sure that everything went smoothly for the day. The Queen was in a good mood for the time being and he had a good mind in keeping his head, so he worked extra hard in making everything just right. For a moment he stopped what he was doing to dust off his white uniform. He had to make sure that he looked just as presentable as everything else. His pure white boots were the first thing that he checked. They were freshly polished and gleamed like a mirror. His white pants were freshly pressed so that not a single wrinkle could be seen. His vest had all the buttons in their proper place and standing out just a little from his white embroidered vest. His jacket was next. The fabric was smooth from being freshly starched and pressed. His lapels were pressed neatly and the silver buttons shined brightly. White gloves were also starched to bring out their brightest of colors. His glasses were clean and free of spots, hair brushed neatly and his rabbit ears and tail's fur was fluffed and bright white. After making sure everything was good and in order he took one final look in the mirror. He smiled at his reflection, though the whiteness of his uniform stood out well, his hazel eyes stood out the most. With one final adjustment of his hair White wondered over to the dining hall to make sure breakfast was ready, for it was almost time for the Queen to arrive. The dining hall looked to be in order. Its walls were clean and shined bright red, just like the plush rugs upon the floor. The table was set for the Queen with all her favorite dishes on it. White walked over to the table to make sure noting was out of place. The large gold and red velvet chairs were spotless and free of any signs of dirt. The table itself was set with a deep red tablecloth with black lace over top. Gold trays lined the table, each one filled with food. The tea set was spotless and filled with the Queen's favorite flavor. In the center of the table stood a large vase filled with red roses. White smiled at seeing them. He pulled out his pocket watched and looked at the time only a few more seconds before she was there and that's when he saw it. Sticking out of the vase was one single white rose. His heart stopped and his blood ran cold at the sight of it. If the Queen was to see a white rose at her table all of them would lose their heads before breakfast was over with. Quickly White reached out to pluck the rose from the vase, but as soon as his fingertips brushed the velvet buds the Queen walked into the dining hall. He quickly moved away from the table and stood behind her chair, standing at the ready to serve her. The Queen walked into the room, her hands clutching the sides of her large crimson red dress. Her raven black hair was filled with curls and red streaks, which was pulled back and up. Only a few curls were allowed to fall down over her shoulders the tips of them resting on top her bust. The top half of her dress was pulled around her figure tightly, as it was a corset, and due to the tightness of it her bust was forced to be pushed together and up. The Black lace corset top matched well with her full skirt, which fell in layers of crimson red silk and lace. The tips of her nails which help clutch her dress were the same crimson red with black hearts painted on top them. On each of her pointer finger there was a ring with a claw attached to it, which slipped over her finger. The golden claws nails were also crimson with black hearts on them, though one would not want to see them up close for that meant instant death for most. Her blood red lipstick stood out well on her face and mixed well with her heavy black make up that covered her eyes. Long lashes were decorated with small crystals which made her red eyes stand out more. Her long sleeves were slit up the seam allowing her to move her hands and arms freely. Only the tips of her shoes could be seen, the red fabric was covered with black lace, making everything she wore match. And on the left side of her face just below the corner of her eye was a black heart beauty mark. This was the one that all in Wonderland feared, the Queen of Hearts. White pulled the chair out for her, all while his eyes stayed locked on the white rose. He had to find a way to get rid of the thing before the Queen saw it. White was so out of it that he didn't know the Queen was trying to get his attention until he was roughly grabbed by the collar and pulled down. White sat on his knees and lifted his chin, his eyes looking up at the Queen.

"White I feel in a good mood. And as such I want to have a battle."

"Battle my Queen?"

"Yes. I want to see some bloodshed."

"I will have it set up and ready by the time you are finished with breakfast."

White did his best not to flinch or move when she slowly ran her clawed finger down his cheek. The cold metal sent small chills through his body, while his eyes never left her red ones.

"I want one right now. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, my Queen."

She finally let him go, making him sigh in relief quietly. With a small bow of his head he stood and turned to leave.

"While you're at it bring the one who picked the flowers for the breakfast table. I want a word with them." She said before taking a sip of tea.

All color drained from his face. She had seen the white rose and knowing her, she was beyond ferrous. White made sure that he had the battle set up as quickly as possible. Which he had done before the Queen had drank half her tea. He walked down the hallway adjusting himself as well as pulling out his pocket watch every few seconds. The sudden feeling of a strong pair of hands on him startled him, before all the wind was knocked out of him as he was shoved roughly up against the wall. His feet were dangling off the floor and both his arms were pinned so that he couldn't move. His white eyes locked onto a pair of gold ones and he all but hissed their name.

"Knave let me down now."

"Now White is that how you speak to one of higher rank than you?"

"Bite me." White cursed at the male

White tried to get free from the male's grasp, but it was no use. The two never got along for he served the Queen while Knave served the King. Knave towered over White easily and was by far stronger than he as well. His blood red uniform blended in well with everything around them, unlike White's who stood out. His long trench coat hung loosely from his body while his uniform fit his body like a glove. The red dress pants and under shirt hidden beneath black and gold armor that held the Crest of Hearts etched in gold on his chest. His black armored boots were caked with mud and blood, just like his gloved hands which were holding White against the wall and staining his jacket.

"You smell of blood and death." White said wrinkling his nose

"You are one to talk, Reaper of Wonderland. You may look all clean and proper dressed up in white, but your skin is soaked in blood."

White turned his head away, trying his best to keep his cool and ignore the male.

"And you smell of death." Knave said in a soft whisper.

He snapped his head back, glaring at the pair of golden eyes that were looking at him. With one swift movement he picked his legs up and pressed his feet against the male's chest, pushing him away. With a soft laugh Knave let the male go and backed away some, his boots leaving a messy trail. White landed softly on the ground, giving a look as if he was bowing almost. Lifting his head he shot another glare at Knave. The male was in full view now and he could see that he had just gotten back from doing the King's dirty work. His trench coat was covered in blood; his armor was starched and banged up; his boots were caked with mud. White's eyes slowly lifted up higher to look the other in the face. Knave's face was splattered with bits of blood and dirt which made his golden eyes stand out even more. His black hair hung freely down his back, the ribbon that held it back was tattered and frayed. The red stripes in his bangs mixed in with the blood up on his face, giving him an eerie and almost mad look. Knave leaned over and placed his hand under White's chin, lifting it up some. He ran his gloved finger over his lips covering them in the blood and staining them crimson.

"Tell the Queen that the King will not be able to join her for breakfast and that he is sorry." Knave said before removing his hand and walking away.

White sat there for a few moments before he knew that Knave was gone. Once he knew the male was gone he quickly stood up and went back to what he was doing, while slipping his jacket off and handing it to a maid to have it cleaned at once. He was in a bad mood now and he still had yet to deliver the person the Queen asked for and now he had to give her a message as well. By the time he reached the doors to the dining hall his jacket was cleaned and waiting in the hands of the person the Queen wanted to see. He smiled warmly at them before slipping his jacket on and pulling them into the room.

"My Queen sorry it has taken me so long; I was having a message delivered to me from the King." He said with a bow.

She smiled and held up her hand, her index finger moving to tell him to come over to her, which he did. She reached up and pulled him down so that he was sitting on his knees. Her fingers ran through his white hair, the tips of them brushing against his ears.

"What message from my love do you have?" she asked

"He is sorry but he will not be having breakfast with you, My Queen."

"That's okay, it has been a pleasant breakfast and he would sour the mood."

She continued to play with his hair, which was causing him to want to relax and want to fall asleep but he knew better. She snapped her fingers and had some of her cards drag the poor person into the middle of the room where the battle was. The blood was still soaking into the rug and dripping down off the walls. She curled her fingers into white locks and pulled the male closer, making him rest his head in her lap. The person was sobbing, and begging for forgiveness from the Queen. After about ten minutes of them begging for their life the Queen put her hand up making all go quite in the room.

"I understand you, really I do darling. What kind of Queen would I be if I didn't understand those who serve me?"

White slowly lifted his eyes to look at the sobbing mess on their knees begging for their life. The blood was staining their clothing as were their ever falling tears and sobs. His ears twitched a little at the sound of metal scraping across the marble floor. Suddenly the sound picked up echoing off the walls. Their sobs grew when they heard the sound and they moved towards the Queen to beg some more, but White moved swiftly in front of her and had a dagger out, the blade aimed at the sobbing mess's neck. They quickly backed away from both the blade and the Queen saying over and over they didn't understand why a white rose was unwanted until they felt shoes beneath their hands. Lifting their head up they saw who it was they backed into. There stood the king his jet black hair striped red like his wife's. His clothing matching his hair, except for the red undershirt and tail coat. His red eyes glared down at the person, whom was once more backing away. Black lace covered the male's cuffs on his jacket, which helped his golden buttons to stand out even more so. His red undershirt was simple but clean and crisp with a red and black lace ascot about his neck. His black vest was buttoned up with gold buttons which helped hold in a golden chain linked to his pocket watch. His shoes were freshly polished and black as his hair, and some would even say his heart too. Up on his hand were a pair of black gloves with a matching claw like his wife had. The only difference was the Crest of Hearts was up on his for he used it as his seal as well. The claw was connected to a golden chain which lead up to a band around his wrist, which if he took his tail coat off would match two arm bands located on his forearm each one containing the crest. With grace he walked over to the table to join the Queen, but not before he plucked the white rose from the others and replaced it with a red one. He placed a soft kiss up on his wife's cheek before taking his seat by her side. He reached out and placed his hand under White's chin, whom was still on the ground guarding his Queen. Though he served her he would never go against the King for fear of losing his head. As much as he wanted to White remained still as he felt the stem of the flower slip into his hair, the soft velvet petals brushing up against the fur of his ears. The feeling of it caused a small blush to form up on his cheeks.

"White is a color that is not welcome here. Only one is an exception to the rules for he is in his very nature a simple white rabbit." The King said

White held his breath as he felt the Queen pull him back so that his head was resting in her lap once more and his eyes were looking right up into her red ones. The sound of heavy metal boots coming to a stop near him let him know that Knave was standing by the King's side now; showing up as quietly as he felt like an unwanted shadow of nightmares. The sounds of sobbing and begging echoed off the wall as the King lifted up a glass of tea and held it to his lips.

"My love as always the honor is for you." He said before taking a drink

Her lips curled into a wicked smile as her eyes lit up with delight. With a slight tug of his soft fur ears the Queen had White standing back up on his feet with her hand running through his hair and down the side of his cheek. With that wicked smile still playing up on her lips she turned her head to look at the accused and with a clawed finger pointed and said in a voice of authority,

"Off with their head."

"Yes, My Queen" both White and Knave said

They let out a small cry as Knave stepped before them, his clothing still the same from when White last saw him. The difference this time was that his coat was gone and his spear was out. The large heart shaped tipped edge freshly sharpened. At a closer look one could see that the blade had jagged looking teeth, each one sharp and deadly. The black metal blade was connected to a long black and red staff which could come apart and be built into a whole new weapon with a new blade on the end, an executioner's ax. With ease Knave pushed the person over and stabbed the tip of his spear into their hands, pinning them to the ground and causing them to scream out in pain. Blood poured out of their wounds and onto the floor, mixing with the already fallen blood from before. All the crying and begging could not save them from what was about to happen. A long curved blade was placed under their chin, and slowly slid down to the base of their neck. With shaking eyes they looked at the blade as best they could, but could only make out numbers, like one would find on a clock, etched into the black metal. They let out one final cry before their head was severed from their body and went rolling onto the floor, stopping near the table with its eyes wide open and staring up at the ceiling. Blood poured out of the body from the fatal wound and stained the carpet beyond saving. The smell of copper had filled the air and seemed to put both King and Queen in a good mood. The weapon used to sever the head was dripping in blood, its bright metal becoming dirty. Knave smiled as he looked at the fatal blade which's handle was in the hands of White. This was his true self, not the wondering around ever worrying butler worried about the time, but a cold and quick killer whose weapon of choice was a scythe in which he knew how to use well. The large black blade had the numbers etched into it of a clock so that by holding it in his hands with the blade high over head it looked to be a clock with the handle acting as the hand. Normally that was the last thing anyone ever saw when he pulled the thing out. The way in which he attacked and his choice of weapon earned him the nick name of "Reaper of Wonderland." The weapon vanished just as quickly as it had appeared, giving White the normal image of a timid and harmless rabbit. With a soft smile on his lips he walked over and picked the head up and sat it up on a golden platter on the table and surrounding it with red roses.

"Beautiful White." The Queen said smiling

"If you find it beautiful my love than it shall stay up on the table till breakfast is through."

"I thought you would not be coming." The Queen said before sipping her tea

"Plans changed. White would you have some fresh tea brought as well as some jams that I brought from my last travel." The King said with a wave of his hand

"Oh and some more of those chocolates as well." The Queen added

White gave a simple bow before leaving, sighing when he heard the metal steps behind him. Turning around sharply he looked up into those golden eyes once more.

"Yes Knave, what is it that you want?"

"I was just going to let you know, that there is blood still about your lips." Knave said with a smile before turning and going back to his King's side.

White smiled before parting his lips ever so and licked the blood that Knave had placed up on his lips earlier. What an enjoyable tasted it was, mixed with the ever sweet smell of the rose which was still in his hair. White searched everywhere he could for the chocolates that the Queen wanted, but could not seem to find them. He had the tea sent ahead, while he tried to locate the blasted sweets. Seeing as there was no other choice he found some sweets he knew the Queen liked. Where however, he thought, had those chocolates gone?

_Chocolate Covered Hearts_

Alex woke up to the sound of not birds singing, but of the sound of glass shattering. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as the loud crashing sounds continued to not only grow louder, but more frequent. He fixed his hair as best he could before adjusting his clothing and headed down stairs. The sound was coming from the kitchen where March was tossing everything from plates to spoons over his shoulder, sending them crashing to the wall. Alex had to duck when walking into the kitchen as a saucer came flying towards his head.

"All most got you, didn't he?" came a soft voice

Blue eyes looked down to see a young boy, whom came up to his waist. The boy had a pair of large brown mouse ears atop his head with thick red-brown curly hair that was just a little shorter than his own. Their big brown eyes were almost the same color as Marche's. He had a pair of moss colored green shorts with matching suspenders to hold them up over his cream colored undershirt. His cream stockings came up to his knees and his short brown boots were only laced up half way and oddly tied. A long tail curled up behind him, twitching some as he looked at Alex.

"I'm Doormouse, what's your name?" he asked with a yawn

"Alex." he answered, while ducking another dish.

Alex watched as March kept digging around as if looking for something while the large kettle bubbled over the kitchen fire.

"What is he doing?" he asked

"He's looking for the mixing spoon and coco." The young boy answered

Alex looked from one to the other than back at the kettle. Hanging on the wall was a large wooden spoon; most likely the one March was looking for. And the stool which sat near the fire place had a box on top that read 'coco' on its side.

"Um, March. The spoon is hanging by the fire and the coco is on the stool." Alex said with a sigh.

March lifted his ears some before turning his head to look at Alex.

"What?"

"The spoon and coco." Alex said pointing to the items

". . . I knew that." March said adjusting himself some.

Alex smiled some as the flustered male walked over to the kettle and mixing the boiling substance with the spoon. He moved the coco to a shelf above the fireplace before setting down on the stool himself.

"Sleep well?" he asked

"As best I could."

"If the bed is not to your liking, why not try Hatter's for the night. He won't mind, trust me."

"March, Hatter said to be nice." Doormouse said while climbing up into the male's lap.

"This is me being nice." He said in a tone of annoyance

The young mouse was snuggling up to the male's chest, closing his eyes and holding onto his curling tail; much like a child would to their mother. March continued to stir the bubbling pot with one hand while the other held the boy, patting him softly on the back as he drifted off to sleep.

"My I ask, what are you making?" Alex asked

"A treat for the Queen." He said with a wicked smile

"Treat?"

March laughed like a mad man, bothering the boy's sleep for only a moment.

"Yes. I am making her chocolates filled with the hearts of her wonderful cards which we hunt. You saw me the other night with the cards in the woods."

"Y-you cut out their hearts?" Alex asked going pale

"Yes. And collect them up and make the most wonderful sweets. Care to try some?" he asked holding a spoonful from the kettle towards him.

"Um, no thank you."

March shrugged his shoulders before placing the spoon up to his lips and took a taste. Alex felt his stomach turn, though he did his best not to show it.

"Needs more sugar." March said

"Sugar. . ."

"Yes, its on the cart by your side. If you don't mind handing it to me Alex."

He just nodded and picked up the bag, handing it to March.

"To make good sweets you need the right mixture of sugar and coco, or else the taste is wrong." March said dumping the bag into the kettle

"And for the Queen you add hearts into the mixture."

"No you add those last."

"So you were offering me melted chocolate?"

"Yes, what do you think I am, mad?" March asked with a straight face

"I fully don't know how to answer that question right now." Alex sighed

March shrugged his shoulders some and went back to the task at hand. Alex looked around for an extra stool, but found nothing and ended up setting on the floor by March.

"If you do not mind, when I said who my sister was Hatter seemed to be almost happy, but you became upset, why so?"

"I had a long day and was in a fussy mood. So think nothing of it." He said not once looking at Alex

The awkward silence was only broken by the soft sound of snoring from the sleeping boy.

"Why do you dislike the Queen?"

March stopped all movement. Chocolate colored eyes shifted to look at the young male. He nibbled on his lower lip some as he searched for words. Lowering his head some, causing his bangs to cover his face.

"She's cruel, evil, the devil himself. She destroyed everything we held dear, and the few things that were left she took for herself."

Alex watched as his whole manner changed and his words filled with venom.

"She took everything from me. Everything! And now I will do whatever I can to take everything away from her. I want to see her broken, left with her world crumbling and caving in around her. I want her in so much pain that she would rather kill herself than go on another moment!"

March had a death grip on the spoon, as the last words echoed off the walls. Both sat in silence for a long time. During that time Alex got a chance to get a full look at March; this time without the shadow of the night and blood splatter covering him. He looked young, maybe around sixteen. His smooth looking skin, long lashes, soft eyes, and rose petal lips gave him more of the look of a girl than a boy. His brown hair was still the same, but now Alex could see his two long floppy brown hare ears, that looked as soft as down; he was sure that he had a tail to match, but was not going to look or ask. He was still in the same clothing from the other night, the blood was mostly washed away, though they left stains all over and he really didn't seem to mind. Alex broke the silence when he noticed something.

"Where is Hatter?"

"Off to talk with a few people, and find the bloody cat." March hissed the last part.

"You have a pet cat?"

March looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"No. Cheshire is no such thing."

"Forgive me." Alex said as he felt the embarrassing blush spread across his face

_Foggy Memory _

Green eyes narrowed at the sight of Cheshire flaked out on top the mushroom, surrounded by a cloud of smoke. Here the cat had a job to do and he was busy melting his brain right alongside the Caterpillar and his customers. Hatter felt like shooting the both of them right there, but it would be a waste of bullets. His boots crushed the many bones that scattered the ground as well as some of the fresh dead; he could care less of whom or with he was stepping on. Seeing as neither had noticed him, he chose to get their attention by swinging his cane into one of the many hookahs, shattering the glass and causing a loud echo to fill the dead air around them.

"Damn-it Hatter! Those don't come cheap and are just as hard to fix!" Caterpillar yelled

"Quite right, so don't make me have to break anymore."

"Say what you need and be gone." Caterpillar said, blowing a puff of red smoke out

"Cheshire I thought I said to be at the house by dawn?"

"We spent the whole night talking and I lost track of time. Hatter if you are going to be this uptight about the concept of time than catch a rabbit." The cat said with a laugh

"And have March cut me up and serve me during tea. No thank you."

"He's mad enough to try something like that too." Cheshire said

"Yes he is." Hatter said leaning against the steam of a mushroom.

"You still sending your candies to the Queen?" Caterpillar asked

Trying to, but with a lack of discipline among my men it makes doing so rather difficult." Hatter said, his green eyes glaring at Cheshire

"I'll be good enough to work come noon." The cat said

"It is almost noon." Hatter said

"What?"

"You can take the evening shift. You should be good by then. Oh and why you are at it; ask the reaper if he has an extra clock for you since you can't keep time." Hatter said with a smile

Cheshire hissed loudly at the male's comment.

"Fuck you Hatter." He snapped

A small snicker escaped from the male's lips at the cat's insult.

"As interesting as the offer sounds I will have to decline this time."

"That wasn't an offer." Hissed Cheshire

Hatter pushed away from the mushroom and stared walking away.

"I'll see you in the evening Cheshire." He said with a wave of his hand

"That smug bastard. There are times I want to starch his eyes out."

"I would love to see you try that." Caterpillar said with a smile

Cheshire leaned back and took in a deep break from the hookah. With a grunt of anger he kicked one of the Caterpillar's customers off the mushroom sending them crashing to the ground. Golden eyes lit up all around as the sounds of flattering wings filled the air.

"Oh they are hungry rather early today." Caterpillar said with a smile

"Guess I should stay up here for a while then." The cat snickered

A few screams filled the air of those who were still awake enough to feel. Their hollow and pleading cries for help echoing through the woods and putting a wicked and maddening smile up on Hatter's Lips.


	3. Candies and Teas

_****_**Not as long as some of the others, but that's okay. I have very spotty internet where I am, but I had this chapter so close to being finished I felt I should just post it up here once I was done writing it. Starts out a little slow but does pick up and also another NEW character has showed up, 3 to see if anyone who can guess who it is~ Enjoy and feel free to comment. ^_^**

_Chapter 3_

_Candies and Teas_

Alex sighed heavily as he could not believe he was helping March in his gruesome baking. He continued to mix the bubbling chocolate hanging over the fire, his blue eyes ever now and then shifting to look over at the other male who was hunched over with a knife in his hand roughly chopping up the hearts. Doormouse clung to his waist much in the same manner as a child would, his hand ever now and then reaching up to pull a tea cake off the plate to March's side. Alex watched as the boy shoved the cakes in his mouth in a rude and greedy manner all while March continued his task at hand.

"Don't you think he should watch his sweets?" Alex asked

"He can eat what he wants when he wants and as much as he wants." March said, not once stopping in his task

"Don't you worry about him getting sick?"

"Not really. He gets sick he gets sick. He knows where his room is and is free to sleep it off as long as he wants."

"That's not the best way to raise a child."

March stopped what he was doing and moved away from the counter some. Placing one hand on his hip and waving the knife at Alex as if it were his pointer finger he snapped at him once more,

"Look I am not raising him nor is Hatter. We picked him after his family was killed and took him in, but other than letting him eat off our table and sleep in this house we don't run his life like a parent would. Now stop telling me what the kid should do, if you have an issue with the way he is you take care of him."

"Say all you want that you are not a parent figure in his life, but you sure as heck act like it by letting him climb up into your lap and cling to your waist like a child does to their mother." Alex shot back at him

"That's because I don't care what he does. He does not annoy me like others do either." March said narrowing his eyes at him

"Alex annoys you?" Doormouse said lifting his head some, his face covered in crumbs

"In more ways than one can count a flock of dodos."

"I do not mean to do so towards you March, and trust me if there was a way in which I could annoy you less so I would gladly do so." Alex said shifting his blue eyes to look away

March made a 'tisk' sound before going back to cutting up the hearts. The chopping sound was louder than before, as he was cutting them up in an angry manner. After a few moments of only angry chopping filling the air March turned back around waving the knife once more.

"You can leave, leave and never come back." He snapped

Alex just looked at him, blue eyes confused as to what he had done to upset the male so much. Doormouse looked from one to the other trying to see what was going on between the two. He shifted his eyes some to see March's hands gripping the handle of the knife so tight now his knuckles were turning white. Reaching up he tugged on the male's vest to get his attention. Chocolate brown eyes shifted to look down at the young boy.

"What?" he asked in a cold tone

"Hatter said you need to watch your temper more when cooking or the Queen is going to taste your anger in the sweets." The boy said with a squeak

March continued to look at him for a few moments longer before loosening his grip on the knife and letting it slip out of his hands, crashing to the floor with a loud 'clank'. The hand that was once holding the knife slowly reached up and ruffled the boy's hair some, causing him to smile.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" March said with a smile

"Oh yes always." The child said smiling brightly

Doormouse let go of his waist and ran out of the kitchen door that lead into the dining hall. Alex watched as March busied himself around the kitchen pulling out cups and plates from random spots. He cringed some as he watched the male flick a bug out of the tea box he opened.

"Pull that pot off and boil some water." March said while tossing him a kettle

Alex caught the flying object so it would slam in to him and just shook his head at the male's random mood swings. Carefully he lifted the boiling pot off the fire and gently set it down on to the floor. He looked around some wondering where he was going to find water to fill the kettle with when March's hand raised up and pointed to the back door of the kitchen that lead outside. Seeing as there was no other way to get water Alex sighed and went outside to the back yard. The place was in more shambles the then front was. Trees grew in all directions and twisted upwards like vines, their sharp twigs reaching out towards the sky like claws. The grass was up to his waist in height, hiding anything that ran amongst the ground. The hedges which served as a fence were so overgrown they took up a good part of the yard. Alex looked around to see where it was he had to go to find the water, but as far as he could see, which due to so many over grown things wasn't very far, there was no water source in sight. He clutched the kettle close to him as he walked away from the door and made his way through the thick forest like yard. Pushing through the tall grass and watching as best he could for objects not to reach out and grab him was a little trickier then he had first thought. He tripped a few times here and there, each time making sure the kettle never slipped from his grip. As he made his way around the yard March was busy placing objects on the table.

"Where is Alex, is he not joining us?" Doormoused asked

"I sent him to fetch the water."

"But Hatter brought in fresh water this morning before he left. Its sitting in the kitchen."

"So we could always use a little more."

"Did you warn him not to wonder towards the back gate because the hedges were gone and it wondered into her yard?"

"The water is not that hard to find so I'm sure he won't be stupid and wonder into her yard, now stop asking me questions you sound like that damned bug." March said before wondering off back into the kitchen.

Alex stumbled and fell after a root took hold of his ankle, which sent the kettle flying out of his hands and off into the darkest part of the yard. He lay there for a while sighing some as a small amount of pain shot through his ankle and up his leg. After a little he rolled over on to his back and looked up at the sky above. There were a few clouds in the sky hiding the sun, but the cool breeze felt good and the weather was fair. His blue eyes searched the sky looking for any kinds of birds or animals wondering through the trees, but there was nothing not even the sign of the smallest of bugs. Seeing as there was no reason to really be laying there Alex sat up and looked around trying to see where the kettle had gone landed. He knew it had gone off in front of him, but as he continued to look in that direction it sent shivers down his spine and made the hair sand up on the back of his neck. It was darker than the rest of the yard, even darker than the front of the house. Alex stood up and brushed himself off some before carefully walking towards the direction he thought the kettle might have landed. Something about this part of the yard was different, and felt strange. There were not so many trees in the yard as there were the rest, the grass was only up to his knees, and the hedges were trimmed back to a point; though still un-kept the rest of the way. Out of all of that the strangest thing was the large table that spread across part of the yard. A number of mixed chairs surrounded it, while dirt and weeds covered everything. Alex slowly walked up to the table and reached out to brush some of the dirt off the linen table cloth, reviling the soft pink color beneath it. He looked at all the cups, plates, saucers, teapots, and trays which covered its top, all of them once filled with something which was left out to dry up and rot away. Seeing as no one was looking for him, even after he had taken his time Alex chose to take a little longer to study the items on the table. He walked down the length of it to the head where a large wing backed chair sat caked in dirt and weathered badly to the point it was falling apart. Alex shook his head at seeing such waste at such lovely things before his blue eyes locked onto the chair to the large one's right. It's bright blue color that of the sky above and simple lace pattern on top stirred something in him, but he didn't know what. He walked over to the chair and gently reached out and ran his fingers over the fabric, his fingers tingling some as he touched it. A thought ran through his head and before he had time to fully process it he had pulled the chair out some and sat down in it. With nimble fingers Alex reached out and picked up the small white tea cup before him, studding its blue flower printed border and silver rim. It looked to have a mixture of old tea and rain water sitting in it giving the liquid a strange color and odor. The longer he looked into the cup the more he noticed that there was an image other than his face looking back at him. In fact it wasn't his face that he saw in the small pool of liquid it was the face of a young women. Their clothes were tattered, and their hair was a wild mess filled with tangles. There was no color to their eyes; in fact it looked as if they had no eyes at all. Just two black orbs looking back at him, causing his blood to run cold. The wind picked up around him and thick clouds blocked the sun more causing the grounds to grow darker as if it was almost past dusk. A chill filled the air around him, making him shiver some stirring the liquid in the cup. He watched as their lips slowly parted as if they were about to speak.

"What are you doing here?" a screeching voice said from behind him

_Cracked pepper_

Alex jumped out of the chair and sent the cup flying out of his hands, sending it crashing onto the table and shattering. The liquid poured out to stain the poor already filthy cloth beneath it. A woman stood not but two feet away from him her clothing torn and tattered to the point it was falling off her in crusty pieces. Her red was pulled up and resting on top her head in a rather messy bun, that had more pieces of hair sticking out of it then it did held up in it. Dark circles filled the space under her eyes and her skin looked to be just hanging onto her bones giving her a rather grim look. Alex could make out the depths of her cheek bones as well as most of her very frame for how much of a skeleton appearance she had, the only parts of her he couldn't see hidden by the rags of clothing she wore.

"What are you doing here?" she asked once more in that screeching voice

Alex watched as she took a small step forward, wobbling some as she had a hard time keeping her balance. Her skeleton like fingers clutched at a sling that was over her shoulders and hugging her waist as if the cloth were cradling something.

"I- I was just looking for some water." Alex stuttered

"Water? Well if that is all then come along I have water in my house dear. Come, come." She said waving her hand to get him to come with her

Alex was taught never to be disrespectful towards a lady, even more so when they looked to be one in need and that she did. Scared as he was to follow her he went along, helping her from time to time when she seemed to lose her balance and needed a helping hand. Her house was a little smaller than Hatter's but seemed to be in worse shape. It looked like at any moment it would cave in on its self as the walls were all leaning inward and the top of the house out. They walked into the house through the back kitchen door and Alex did his best not to pull back in revolt. He thought the Hatter's kitchen was a mess and bad, this was just hell. Rotting meat sat out all over the place, and the walls were rotting and pealing apart. The floor was covered in a slimy mixture of mud, food, and some things he just couldn't make out. The smell that met him was like death, which almost made him lose his stomach. The lady wondered around the kitchen tossing things here and there, much in the same manner that March was doing. She continued to toss things for a while before stopping and turning her head to look at him.

"You need water, right?"

"Yes miss."

"To fill what?"

"The kettle." Alex's looked back out the door as he remember he never found the kettle

"Seems you've lost something. No matter happens here all the time I have a kettle or two that wicked boy March has tossed at me now and again to scare me away." She said with a small laugh

"He does seem to fly off the handle from time to time." Alex said with a sigh

"Most times then none. He hates anyone that dear comes near that house. Thinks they are all going to take his family away he does. A bit touched in the head that one."

"Family? You mean Hatter and Doormouse?" Alex said looking at her

"Yes. Though I don't see what scares him so not no one wants anything to do with the two of them just as much as they do him. All three of them are mad as can be and it's best for all to leave them to themselves and let them go about their ways. No matter how strange they be."

"I didn't know March thought of them as his family. He didn't seem to care much about either of them from the way he was acting." Alex said slowly turning his head to look back outside again

"Oh he does don't you fret about that. None of them have family left so they cling to one another as if they are blood and all they have left."

"None of them have family?"

"Well yes and no. The Hatter family has been gone since before Alice first showed up. Doormouse's gone soon after she left. And March, well he has family left but wants nothing to do with them." She said with a laugh

"Did you say Alice?"

"Yes I said Alice. Now that is a sad case of lost if ever I did see one. She was a little touched too when first I met her. Had some tea with Hatter and the others then went to talk to that bloody Caterpillar whom let her smoke from his pipe. I told her to stay away from them, that if she wanted to go home safely to go see the Queen and she would be home in time for supper she would. No, no she couldn't do that she had to go back to Hatter. Poor dear." She mumbled the last part before pulling out a kettle

"Touched? Like she had gone round the bend?"

"Oh yes more so then none. And being with Hatter didn't help her much since he is the maddest in all of Wonderland."

Alex just stood there in a small state of shock as she filled the kettle up with water and handed it to him. He slowly shifted his eyes to look at her, her honey almond eyes seemed lost and gone. Being this close to her now that he could feel her breath up on him he could smell the mold and decay she was covered in. He couldn't help himself anymore and shifted his eyes to look down at the fabric around her. The kettle slipped from his hands and fell to the ground spilling the water all over the floor as he backed away his hand covering his mouth. A skeleton of a child was wrapped up in the cloth, it's rotting flesh mostly fallen off and staining the rest of her clothing. Alex could feel his body shaking as he continued to look at her, the smile on her face climbing up higher.

"Would you like to hold him?" she asked

Alex shook his head and took another step away from her, slipping on the slim covered floor and falling backwards onto the ground hard. Sharp pain ran up his wrist and back, as they took most of the shock from the fall, which caused him to cry out a little. He lifted his head up in time to see her move in on him, hovering above him with one hand clutching at the cloth while the other held a knife much like March was using earlier.

"You look so much like Alice." She said, her eyes locked on him

"I'm not Alice." He said shaking his head some

"Alice was a stupid girl, a stupid, stupid girl. You're not stupid, are you?"

Alex's blue eyes widened as he watched her pull the knife up high above her head, a wicked smile playing on her face as her eyes looked down at him madly.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for this chapter you will have to see what happens next in chapter 4~ <strong>


	4. Punishment

_**I'm having too much fun writing this I think XD~ All well please enjoy the update and the others to come~3**_

_Chapter 4_

_Punishment_

Alex closed his eyes tight and waited for the blow that never came. Slowly he opened his eyes to look up at the crazed women to see her still standing there, but with a different look up on her face. She was slowly backing away as if something was frightening her, though what he had no clue. She was shaking her head and her mouth was open in a large 'O' as she said over and over again 'no'. Alex could feel his heart racing as he watched her and slowly scooted back hoping that whatever it was she was scared of would leave him be. Suddenly she snapped and lunged at him grabbing his blonde hair roughly and pulling him up some by it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! All of you are stupid and mad as the day is long!" She screamed, her sharp nails digging into the flesh of his scalp some.

"Let me go!" Alex cried.

She tugged on his hair harder pulling him up of the ground and dragging him some. For as weak and frail as she looked she was rather strong. He reached up and pulled on her arm some trying to get her to let go of him, but her grip was strong as steel and nothing he did worked. She pulled him into a room that was filled with darkness, due to the windows being boarded up. He tried to make a break for it as soon as her fingers let loose of his hair, but yelped some as his ear was then grabbed roughly and tugged upward as she bent over to press her lips closely.

"Now, now young man it is rude to treat a hostess in such a manner."

He let out a small cry of pain as one of her nails dug into his ear, sending a small trail of hot blood dripping down its edge. She let go of his ear, but didn't give him time to relax long, for as soon as she had let go of it the back of her hand slapped him across the face hard enough to knock him over. Alex just stayed there for a moment in shock before turning his head and looking back up at her. Blood continued to drip down his ear and slowly flowing down his neck to his shoulder, while his lip started to bleed slowly from the small gash that was now in it from the hard blow and his cheek stung madly. His blue eyes widened in fear as she reached out and slowly ran her boney fingers up his cheek, humming softly.

"Now there sweet child let me make it all better." She said

Alex could feel the panic fill his body as he watched her movements. Something in him told him that going with her was a bad idea.

Hatter sighed some as he walked back into his house. The wind had picked up more than he would have liked for the walk home as well as the clouds became thicker and grayer the closer he got and lastly he could smell the rain in the air. He hated the rain it was too sad and depressing and it put the others in the house and a depressing mood too. A warm smile lit up his face when he entered the old falling down house as he was greeted with the smell of hot tea and fresh teacakes. Carefully, like always, he walked across the floor and into the dining room where the other two were seated in their chairs enjoying some fresh tea and treats. He quietly stepped up behind March and leaned over his shoulder to pick up one the treats, playing with it in his hands as he rested his other hand on the male's shoulder and his cheek up against his own. A small blush spread across March's cheeks, for Hatter had surprised him so much that he didn't even know the male was in the room.

"Welcome home Hatter." Doormouse said with a smile

"Thank you. You two seem to be enjoying yourselves tell me March where is dear Alex and why is he not joining you for tea?" Hatter said, his fingers nimbly playing with one of the male's long hare ears

"He went to get some water." March said in an almost nervous manner

"And did you tell him where the water was?" Hatter asked while continuing to play with the ear

"I didn't think it would be that hard to find." March said lifting his cup up to his lips to take a sip of tea

"I see." Hatter said letting the male's ear slowly slip out of his hands to rest back on his shoulder again

Doormouse slowly sank under the table, taking his tea and a plate of cakes with him. Hatter smacked the cup out of March's hands, sending it crashing on to the table. He grabbed March roughly by the chin, forcing him to face him as he scolded the younger male.

"I don't know what your issue is as of late, but you will stop all this childish behavior now. He is a guest in our house and we do not treat guest in such a manner as you are. One more act like this from you and I shall do more than just toss your cup. Do I make myself clear March?"

March shifted his eyes to look away from the male, avoiding looking at him as best he could. This just angered Hatter more for not only did he look away from him he didn't answer him either. Hatter let go of his chin and spun him and his chair both around. With one easy move he knocked them both backwards, but caught March by the wrist roughly keeping him falling and hitting the ground. He tugged on the slender wrist hard, pulling the male back up and earning a very soft yelp from him. Hatter gave March a good shake before snapping at him once more.

"I mean it March do not test me. If you keep this act up I'll not stand for you being in this house while Alex is here. I'll send you to stay with the Caterpillar and trust me he will not brush off your mood swings as I do. Now go sit in your room until you can behave like a proper host."

Chocolate brown eyes glared up into bright green ones. As much as he wanted to smack the male and yell back at him that would only make things worse. March bit his tong and slowly lowered his eyes and gave a small nod of his head. Hatter let go of his wrist and gently slipped his hand under the male's chin lifting it some.

"I do not treat you with anger because I hate you March I do so because I know you are a good person deep down and I want everyone else to see that too. You always calm yourself down when I tell you to do so, but as of late you can't even do that." Hatter said lowering his voice from that of anger to tolerance

"You just want me to be nice to him because he is your dear Alice's brother. He looks so much like her that I'm sure you'll never want him to leave just like you did Alice." March snapped at him

"March go up stairs and rest for a while." Hatter said in a demanding, yet calm tone

"He's going to do to all of us what she did!" March screamed and shook his head

Hatter took hold of his head in both his hands to keep him from shaking it and turned it upward to look at him. March tried to move his head some more, but the male kept a firm grip on him, keeping him still. March reached up to tug and pull at his hands, his nails starching the flesh as he tried to free himself from Hatter's grasp. He screamed and cursed at him, demanding he let go of him at once, but nothing he did worked. Seeing as there was nothing else he could do Hatter gave the younger male a good shake which made him go still. Hatter watched as the male's eyes went blank and slowly started to shift from side to side before coming back to looking at his own bright green ones. The older male sighed some before speaking once more,

"March go rest in your room for a little. Just till the fog in your head clears some."

March didn't say a word as he just quietly nodded his head and did as he was told. Hatter helped walk him to his room, the second largest in the house. The walls were just like the rest in the decaying house, pealing and falling apart. The large bed in the center was stacked full of blankets and pillows of every shape, size, and color. They were all pushed around like some kind of nest was made out of them. The floor was covered with a mixture of clothing, shoes, torn up cards, and a number of the tea cups. Hatter picked up a few things tossing them to the side so they were out of his way. He leaned against the wall watching March climb up into his bed.

"Rest for a while and I'll check on you after I come back." Hatter said

March made a slight hissing sound as he tossed his jacket at the male, hitting him in the face. Hatter scowled and folded the jacket over his arm before slamming the door behind him as he left. March sat in the middle of his bed with his arms crossed in front of his chest pouting like a child. Hatter walked back into the dining room and placed the jacket over the male's chair as he laughed softly at Doormouse sleeping in a ball up on the table top, his tail curled around a random tea pot. He reached forward and ruffled his hair some whispering softly,

"Sweet dreams little one."

Hatter adjusted himself some before leaving the house out the back to look for Alex

_Open Your Eyes_

Alex couldn't remember when he blacked out, or where he even was for that moment. He slowly let his head sink back down to rest a little longer, smiling at the fact he was just dreaming. Blue eyes popped open as a pair of hands slid around his chest and pulled him closer. The tattered and filthy stained gloved hands held him tight as a cheek slid against his own. One of the hands moved to cover his eyes as they continued to hold him with the other. He struggled against them, but he was no match for their strength.

"Alex don't move."

He felt his blood go cold and the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Their lips pressed against his ear as they continued to talk,

"Trust none around you Alex. No one in this world is your friend."

"Who. . ." He was cut off by them pressing their lips closer

"Alex don't question me. You must do as I say and trust none around you regardless of what they say."

He let out a small cry as he felt their nails dig into his chest over his heart. He reached up and pulled at their hands to try and free himself, and cringed when he felt their skin crumble like dried bread in his hands. Their laugh filled his ears as they continued to crumble and turn to dust. Alex stood up quickly and started brushing himself off, though there was nothing there. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness and silence. Suddenly he felt arms encircle him and heard that voice scream loudly in his ear.

"Alex!"

Blue eyes flew open and looked up to see a pair of bright green eyes looking down at him. It was just a dream, more like a nightmare. Slowly it started to come back to him about following the lady and her going mad on him, dragging him into this room and finally ended up hitting him in the back of the head with something hard knocking him out.

"Alex are you okay?"

"H-Hatter?"

Hatter smiled warmly at the boy as Alex continued to look around. He watched as Hatter stood up and dusted himself off.

"Come now we must leave now before she frees herself." He said

He reached down and pulled Alex up by the wrist, though he seemed to be gentle he pulled on him too much and once on his feet Alex nearly fell back over.

"Frees herself?" Alex asked catching his balance

"I snuck up behind her and tied her up with some tattered curtains that were lying around."

"You tied up a woman!"

"Alex please, I've tied up lots of people." Hatter said with a smile

"Are you mad?" Alex asked

Hatter gave him the strangest look as if the boy had spoken in a different language that he didn't understand. He placed his hand on top his head and ruffled the boy's blonde hair.

"That answer is for another time. Now come quickly."

Keeping hold of the boy's wrist he led them out of the messy room, but was stopped when the crazed lady blocked their path. Hatter stepped in front of Alex, blocking him from the woman who was clutching a fire poker in her hands. Her already mess of red hair was now falling down her back in a mass of tangled matted curls.

"Now, now I think it would be best for you to calm down my beautiful Duchess." Hatter said with a small bow of his head

Her body shook some as she raised the poker some, like one would a sword.

"Come now, why treat your guest so harshly?"

Hatter took a step forward and reached his hand out towards her. She froze some and a small cry came from her lips as he moved closer. His hand slowly slid across hers and up her wrist making her hands shake some.

"Now why don't you let me have the poker and you go fix a lovely cup of tea." Hatter said while placing a soft kiss on her cheek

She lowered her eyes and nodded her head as her fingers loosened their grip, surrendering the poker over to the male. With on hand he pulled the poker away from her while his other hand slid up her wrist higher. He pressed his lips against her ear whispering softly,

"Tea made by someone as lovely as you would taste divine."

A faint blush spread across her cheeks as she slowly nodded her head. After giving a small curtsying she quickly left towards the kitchen. Hatter shifted his gaze to look at Alex who quickly looked away, blushing some himself.

"We'll take the front, best not to run into her while making anything." Hatter said with a small laugh

Alex nodded his head and followed the male out the front door and through the thick woods.

"Who was that?" Alex asked once they were away from the house

"The Duchess. Not the best person you want to run into."

"I couldn't tell." Alex said sarcastically

"Come now follow me, you must be hungry seeing as March was in no mood to treat our guest." Hatter said with a small laugh

"A little yes, but don't you live the other way?" Alex asked stopping and looking up at the male

"I do, but March needs some time to cool down so I thought I would just be the two of us."

"Okay, but just one more thing. Can we get out of the rain?"

Hatter laughed loudly and patted to boy on top his head in a kind manner as the rain continued to pour down on both of them.

"The rain will not harm you Alex, for out of everything it is the purest thing in all of Wonderland."

_Raindrops_

Fits of laughter filled the air as Cheshire held his sides rolling around some on top the mushroom.

"Stop teasing them before they try eating you." Caterpillar said with a sigh

"Oh come now you enjoy my company too much to let them eat me." The cat said with a smile

"I can find more company if I wish." He shot back blowing smoke at the cat.

He sat up and gave his brightest smile before pulling his tail up over the edge of the mushroom and stopped teasing the Bread and Butterflies.

"One day you are going to tease something on too many times and it will be the end of you."

"What a way to go that will be." He giggled

Caterpillar laughed softly at the reckless cat as he placed his pip back in his mouth. In a spilt second all laughter and giggling stopped as Cheshire's fur stood up on his tail and ears. His nose wrinkled up as he took in a deep breath.

"Cheshire?"

Pink eyes lifted up towards the sky. The heavy smoke and thick tress blocked the falling rain from reaching them as well as them from seeing the sky. Pink eyes widened and the pip slipped from Caterpillar's lips as lightning climbed across the sky, cutting through all the thick and heavy clouds filling the dark woods with light. The sound fowling the bright light echoed loudly, shaking the ground of the woods. Cheshire reached his hand up to his cheek brushing his fingers over the drop of water that landed on his face. More drops followed slowly at first then quickly picked up, bathing the mushroom patch in water. Cheshire hissed and quickly looked for a place to hide while Caterpillar looked up to the sky, his golden eyes wide with shock.

"Lighting in the sky does not happen ever in Wonderland."

"This is a bad omen." Cheshire said from his hiding spot

* * *

><p><strong>Almost finished with the next chapter so it should be up soon~ Hope everyone is enjoying this so far ^_^<strong>


	5. Bookshelf

**Sorry it took so long for updating, but here is the next chapter~ Hope everyone enjoys it. **_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

_Bookshelf_

White placed his hand against the glass of the window, spreading his fingers out like spider legs as he watched the heavy rain fall. He had always hated the rain, his ears always hurt, it made the Queen harder to deal with, and Knave always seemed to drag himself through the mud and walk in every part of the palace leaving a mess for White to clean up. Yes he hated the rain and for that very reason he was keeping himself hidden in the large library in the far back. He sighed heavily and moved away from the window and climbed up the tall staircase to sit in the darker part of the large room. He slowly ran his fingers over the spines of the books, the names of each one slipping past his lips. His hand stopped when he reached an empty spot where a book was missing. His ears perked up and his eyes shifted towards the darkest corner of the room. Lightning filled the sky and lit up the room as well as the dark figure hidden in the corner. Hazel eyes lowered some as he spoke,

"What are you doing in here?"

"The same as you."

"Is that so?" White asked, turning back around and running his fingers over the books again

"Are you questioning me?"

"I would never do such a thing. That is very cruel of you to accuse me."

"I am a cruel man. You of all people know that White."

The book they were holding snapped shut as they moved away from the wall to walk up to the bookshelf. The reached past White to slip the book back into its proper place. White kept his eyes locked onto the bookshelf before him the whole time, even as their hand moved away and their fingers reached out to comb through part of his hair. The tips of his ears twitched at the sound of their footsteps walking away from him.

"You can't hide in here forever White. Sooner or later you will have to climb up out of your hole." Their voice echoed off the walls

White just rolled his eyes knowing they couldn't see him.

"And one last thing, that rose really does suit you."

Once the door slammed shut White reached up and yanked the rose from his hair, holding the flower tightly in his hand. He wanted nothing more than to toss the thing to the ground and smash it under the heel of his boot, but the sudden opening of the doors below him made all the quickly vanish. Leaning over the railing his eyes scanned the room, wondering who else had come to disturb him. He froze as he watched the King walk through the lower half of the library towards the stairs. As soon as he spun around the male was now behind him, arms crossed, and a look on his face as if he was about to kill. White quickly lowered his head in a bow, keeping his mouth shut until he was told to speak.

"The Queen is not too happy with you right now White, skipping all your duties like this. Knave has been entertaining her for the time you have been gone and that has in turn upset me."

White bit down on his lower lip some to keep from speaking out.

"Since you seem to be in need of something to do why don't you go pay Hatter a vist."

Long ears twitched and cold eyes shot up towards the male. Hatter was the last person he wanted to see today.

"Did I stutter?"

"No, my King."

_Falling Rain_

White sighed heavily as he pulled his cape around himself tighter. It was bad enough that he had to be stuck working while it was raining, but now he was working outside in the pouring rain and on top of it all it was starting to get cold. he cursed under his breath as he walked through the woods, the branches reaching out and trying to take hold of him every now and then. This just angered him even more, though he knew there was really nothing that could be done about it. As if his mood alone was not enough to scare people away the fact that he was dressed in his reaper clothing dragging his scything behind him didn't help much. His King told him to visit the Hatter and if anyone got in his way he would kill them. The dreaded Reaper of Wonderland was feared by most, and watched by others. His clothing, though clean on the outside, was stained with blood from all his victims and his scythe was sharp and ready to take a head from atop shoulders. Rain pelted down on top his head as he came to a stop and slowly lifted his eyes to the sky. Clouds covering Wonderland skies were never a good sign; it rained on rare occasions, but never like this. He continued to look up, letting the rain fall on his face while heavy footsteps came to a stop next to him.

"How bad do you think it will be this time?"

"I'm not sure Knave. Last time it was rough yes, but I don't think it was too bad."

"You are just saying that because you had a big crush on that girl."

White giggled softly and let his head drop as he shook it softly, sending small water droplets flying.

"Why are you here? I thought your time would be spent with the Queen today?"

"She sent me out to look for you and when the King told me what you were out doing, well White how could I not come along?" Knave laughed

White shifted his eyes to look up at the male, a small smile up on his lips. He and Knave had their differences, but from time to time they found common ground and got along, even for a short time. White reached his hands up and pulled the male's hood up, shielding his head from the rain. Though he was already wet the gesture was still nice. Knave shifted his eyes, looked at the thick trees before them. They were still on the edge of the woods where turning back could be done without threat of life injuries. White tried to lift his head some, but Knave's hand had rested on the top of it.

"If the little brown bunny shows up I'll take care of Hatter."

"If I see him I'll gut him like a fish and gladly decorate that thing they call a home with his blood."

Knave laughed a deep heavy laugh that shook everything around them. Both smiling wickedly they continued on their way through the woods.

_Smoke and Stripes_

Hatter helped Alex over the large roots of the trees which blocked the path. He laughed some when the boy stumbled and fell right into his arms. The boy was cute when flustered, just like March, Hatter thought. He laughed to himself at how upset his friend would be if he told him that. Shaking his head some he came back to the world around him. Alex was still having issues on the bath he was taking them down. Knowing it would fluster him more, but seeing he had no choice, Hatter leaned over and picked the boy up in his arms and carefully carried him through the every changing path.

"Hatter!" Alex yelped

"Think nothing of it my dear boy. You seem to be having some troubles and I want nothing more than to help you along."

Alex continued to squirm in the male's arms, his whole face turning bright red with embarrassment. Yes, Hatter thought, just like March, only less vocal.

"Come now Alex I mean nothing by it, think it nothing more than a helping hand guiding you along."

"Hatter those are two different things. A helping hand is an out stretched hand guiding one along or there for extra balance. You are in fact carrying me in your arms as if I were a fainted lady or a new bride. I am not too sure of the ways of Wonderland, but where I come from this is not acceptable." Protested Alex

Hatter just laughed some more, looked to him that maybe the boy could be as vocal as March. Alex went to protest more, but thick coulds of smoke started to choke him.

"It's a little strong at first, but in time you'll get use to it." Hatter said

Use to it, he just wanted to get away from it. Either out of reflex or straight fear seeping in Alex wrapped his arms around the male's neck when a fit of mad laughter mixed into the smoke filled air.

"Don't worry none, no harm will come to you."

His words did little to sooth his nerves as they walked closer to the mad laughter.

"And then, then the stupid bird ran into the garden thinking the Queen wouldn't see him!" Came the fit of laughter.

Blue eyes lifted up to the large mushrooms and the heavy smoke that flowed off the edges. Smaller mushrooms circled around the stems like stairs leading to the tip. Alex tightened his grip on the male as he used the small mushrooms to do just that. Halfway to the top the laughing stopped and the smoke changed to a deep red color.

"Hatter what are you doing back, and with a stranger?" Caterpillar snapped

"Don't be so harsh. He's not too much of a stranger. Alex say hello."

The young male just looked at the golden eyed male whose golden pipe slipped from their lips and fell to down into their lap.

"It can't be." He whispered

"So this is the boy who upset March so much."

Alex almost let out another yelp when he saw a pair of lips moving but saw nothing else, no head, not body, just lips and teeth.

"You'll scare him looking like that Cheshire." Hatter said shaking his head

"It can't be." Caterpillar repeated once more

Hatter smiled and nuzzled the boy's cheek causing him to blush bright red.

"Oh but it is my dear friend."

_Blood and Mud_

March slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes like a child would, wondering how long he had been sleeping. Stretching some and yawning he rubbed at his eyes once more. His ears twitched some at the sound of the rain hitting the window outside. He reached up and tugged on one of his long ears some as the rain picked up and wind howled. He spun around at the sound of his door opening. Doormouse wondered into his room in a hurry and climbed up into the bed with him. March wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him closer as the few candles that lit the room went out and lighting filled the air. Both closed their eyes tightly and clung to one another as the sound ripped through the air.

"Hatter will be home soon." March whispered softly pulling him closer

Brown eyes slowly shifted to look out at the pouring rain. The two of them hated the rain and thunder hurt their ears and scared them too. Hatter knew loud noises bothered them both and the last time it stormed in Wonderland he made sure they all sat in the dining room, with her, drinking strong tea which March knew was laced with something to calm and relax them. This time he wasn't there and the sounds just continued to grow. March's ears twitched some when he heard foot steps down stairs at the front door. Scooping the boy up in his arms and carrying him out of the room and to towards the front of the house.

"Welcome home Hatter, you took-"

March froze and tightened his grip on Doormouse, pulling him closer as his eyes locked onto the pair of cold ones looking back up at him.

"White." He gasped

Cold eyes shifted some, taking in the surroundings of the falling apart house.

"I see you are not keeping up with the house work like a good housewife." White muttered

"Go back to the darkest hole in which you climbed out of." March hissed

"Such harsh words." White said with a roll of his eyes

"March." Doormouse squeaked softly

"Oh no wonder he can't keep the house, he is still raising the crying child." Knave piped in

"Playing 'Mommy' still March? Tell me where is 'Daddy' at? Don't all three of you like to play 'house' together?" White teased

"Out playing with his new friend so why don't you go look for him elsewhere." March shot back

Knave laughed and swung his ax down letting the tip of the blade splinter the already fading wood. White's hand flew up, pressing itself against the male's chest.

"Wait."

March gritted his teeth and continued to glare at White. The other Male's ears twitched some as a small smile played across his lips. He really did enjoy making the other angry.

"Doormouse I want you to, for once, to do as I say." March hissed

The boy nodded his head.

"I want you to run to the Mushroom patch. Tell that blasted bug that these two are here."

"But March."

"Shut up and do it." March snapped while setting him down

Doormouse shook his head, but did as told and ran off through a hole in the wall. White just continued to smile and watch the other. Knave took the chance to pick his weapon back up and leaned against a wall that for the most part looked sturdy.

"Now that the little one is gone why don't we have a talk March."

"The tea has grown cold I'm afraid."

"I don't mind."

Tucking his shirt back in March slowly walked down the stairs and lead White into the dining hall, knowing Knave wasn't going to do anything for the time being. Out of habit and a mixture of OCD White cleaned off a small part of the table, his ears curling some at how dirty it was. He refused the cup March offered him, sure that it too was just as dirty if not more.

"Why are you here White?"

"The King sent me, though lucky for you I'm in no mood to fight now." White said while brushing some more crumbs off the table.

"So why bother coming knowing it would most likely start a fight? Dose the King still hold you so well in his grip that you do as he wishes more so than you do for your Queen?"

White smiled at him before his hand came flying up, smacking the other across the face hard. March knew that was coming, but laughed none the less. The smack really didn't hurt, it was meant more as a warning.

"And what about you? Your hair is a wild mess, more than usual, and clothing in shambles. Did you upset Hatter and get locked away in your room like a disobedient child again?"

"Well you know me, never one to obey."

"Yes that's what drove your mother crazy."

March's ears twitched as he forced a smile on his face. Though he wanted to strike White he did not want to have to deal with him and Knave, so for now he bit his tongue and sipped his tea.

"So why is he with you?

"Queen sent him to find me and well there is not much work at the palace right now so he joined me." White smiled

"I see."

You would think by looking at them that they got along well, but in truth they couldn't stand on another. Both had tried to kill the other a number of times, and had gotten close a few. They were civil when it called for it and out for blood when wanting it. White's eyes shifted to look at the axe leaving against the wall, inches away from March. A strange weapon of choice yes, but he was good at welding it and almost never missed. Much in the same way he was with his scythe, though a longer handle and bigger blade gave him an upper an upper hand most times. His eyes shifted back to March who was picking at the fur on the edge of his ear, a habit of his as a child when trying to keep calm.

"If you keep that up you are going to go bald."

"And?"

White shrugged his shoulders. March never did care much for what people thought of him, though was always seeking attention, regardless of the kind. March rolled his eyes some. He hated when the other did that, just sit there and look at him. He was not the same as him, not proper all the time, or clean for that matter. He lived in the poorest part of Wonderland where most there were mad as hell. White was sure if he said anything too over the line that it would set the male over the edge. Knave could see the two from where he stood. The door that once stood blocking the room from the rest of the house had long since vanished, something Knave was grateful for. He could feel the tension in the air from where he stood. He knew the two couldn't stand the other, and the longer they were near the other the worse it got. March twitched in his chair while White fought the urge to clean. Slowly hazel eyes met chocolate brown ones and the whole house became quiet. Knave's eyes widened as from nowhere he could see March pulling a pistol out. White knowing how to read his movements quickly took hold of his wrist and pushed the pistol to the side, sending the bullet flying out of it and into the wall.

"You always were dirty." White hissed

"Not as much as you are." March shot back

Before Knave could move the fight was on. White was up and out of the chair trying to move out of the small room so that he would have more room to fight. He quickly ducked as the axe came flying towards his neck.

"White!" Knave yelled

"Don't worry about me. Go find that brat!"

Knowing there was no point breaking up this fight Knave grumbled and left.

"Sending your guard away. Fool!"

"Who's the bigger fool? The one who sends the guard away, or the one who waits for something that will never come?"

Another twitch of brown ears and a swing of the axe. White laughed and jumped back, picking up his scythe where Knave left it. March was clearly too upset to focus well on his fighting, making playing with his mind all the more fun. White quickly used his scythe to block another blow that was too close.

"Why don't you climb back into your hole and die!"

"Oh March don't say such harsh things. If I was not around what would become of you?"

White used his strength to push the other away and almost knocked him off balance. He took that chance to run out of the house, March on his tail. The rain was coming down even harder now, turning the ground to soft mud. White spun around, but lost his footing and landed on his keens. He quickly scrambled for his scything when he felt the wind rush out of him when March tackled him to the ground the rest of the way. He gripped his hands tightly around the axe's handle doing his best to keep it from crushing his neck. He could feel the panic starting to rise up in him, though the anger was more. Using all his strength he managed to roll the both of them over, pinning March beneath him. March cursed and started to push back more. Growling in anger White suddenly pulled on the weapon, catching March off guard and pulled the axe away tossing it away. March let out a hiss of anger as his hands flew up to try and take hold of the other's throat. White moved away some as hands came flying up at his neck. March quickly changed strategies, his nails clawing at White's face drawing thin lines of blood. White cursed and leaned back more to get out of the others reach. Lighting filled the sky again causing both to stop. Both were breathing heavy and looking at the other. White was filthy, mud dripping from his body. His pale skin and white hair was darker than March's own. Had anyone who didn't know him saw him now they would have easily mistaken him for a member of the 'Mad Family'. March himself was just as filthy, if not more. He was sinking into the mud, dirtying his already filthy body more. He tried to lift his head some, but the mud clung to him too much and pulled him back down. His chest rose up and down as he tried to catch his breath. White looked down at him and smiled. March cursed when hands found themselves around his neck tightly, cutting his air off. More lighting filled the air as Knave's voice echoed behind him.

"Enough, we need to leave. The woods are becoming restless."

Knave growled angrily at being ignored and roughly pulled White's hands away from the other and picked him up tossing him over his shoulder. March choked and coughed as he felt the air rush back into his lungs, while White fought and cursed at Knave.

"Throw your temper all you want I'm not putting you back down."

"I hate you, both of you!"

"Yes, yes, and we both hate you. It's always a pleasure seeing you March." Knave said while picking up White's scythe.

"Go…Fuck yourself." March choked out

Knave just laughed and slowly walked over to him. March was just starting to get up and had managed to roll over and push himself up on his hands and knees, something he would soon regret doing. He crumbled over in pain when Knave's foot kicked him in the stomach hard and bit down into his lip to keep from crying out when the foot came back down on to his ribs twice.

"Like I said always a pleasure."

Smiling and adjusting White on his shoulder once more Knave turned and left. March continued to lay there, curling into a ball as his breath came in small painful gasps and blood trickled out of his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>That is all for now, hope everyone enjoyed it ^_^<strong>


	6. Red Hearts

_**Sorry for the late update. I was trying to get it up before or on Halloween, but it is up now. Hope everyone enjoys it ^_^**  
><em>

_Red Hearts_

Red eyes lifted every now and then, glaring at the intruder who was turning their study into a dressing room. His Queen was setting in the center of the room waving her hand and rolling her eyes at some of the new clothing made for her. She seemed more displeased with everything than happy. He had hoped that during this quiet time he could get some work done without having to deal with her, but here she was in his study, yet not saying a word to him. Her red eyes shifted to look at him, a small smile curing at her lips at his dislike of her presence up on his face. This was his punishment for making her have to send Knave out looking for White. A small 'tisk' sound came from his lips as he looked away from the Queen and back to his paperwork. She already made his life a living hell and having to be around her when he wanted to be alone was just worse, though he would never deny her his company; any women mad was a frightful sight, but his Queen mad just meant death with a blood stained smile. It was better to let her have whatever she wanted when she wanted it. He tried to focus on the task at hand, but wherever she was she demanded full attention from everyone around, even without saying a word. Anger starting to boil over causing him to knock a stack of papers to the ground, cursing under his breath at the mess he made.

"Love, must you do that in here?" he hissed

"Had you not sent White out I would be elsewhere."

He rolled his eyes and let out a small groan, yes she would in fact make this all his fault.

"Had you told me you wanted White to take a look at your clothing I would have sent him to your rooms and not out."

"Who said I wanted him in my rooms? I just want him in earshot if I need something." She said with a smile

"My love trust me, all of Wonderland can hear your calls and demands."

She looked over at him and smiled at his compliment. Even when he was trying to be harsh she smiled happily, which angered him more times than none. Another 'tisk' and more flying papers caused her to laugh softly and go back to focusing on her clothing.

_Finger Food_

Alex fidgeted some while sitting next to Cheshire, the cat's eyes watching his every move didn't help much either. Their tail swayed back and forth as he purred loudly. He was happy for the large leaves acting as umbrellas keeping the rain off him, but everything else was a little too strange for him to fully take in.

"I'm shocked you brought him here."

"He needs to eat and March is in a foul mood, Cheshire."

A fit of laughed filled the air as the cat held his sides and his stripes changed their locations.

"Tell me boy, how did you come about being here?" Caterpillar asked

"I don't know sir. Um, who are you?"

More laughed from the cat

"That question is more so said by myself, to hear another say it is quite strange." He said with a large puff of smoke

Coughing some Alex waved the smoke away from his face.

"Hungry hmm? Well I would say take a bite of some of my mushrooms, but Hatter will advise against that. Tell me boy how about some finger sandwiches, don't worry they are not made from fingers." Caterpillar laughed

"That would be just fine Caterpillar. I'm sure your lovely ladies can find some eatable ones." Hatter said

"Funny Hatter, do remember to save the rest of your humor for when you go home."

Alex watched as the smoke turned red once more. He figured that the smoke changed colors depending on his mood; it wasn't hard to tell that red meant he was angry.

"Pardon me, but your name is Caterpillar?" Alex asked

Gold eyes shifted for a moment as he gave a small nod of his head before Hatter spoke up once more,

"I thought I would bring the boy by so you could meet him and let him have some safe food that March has not touched."

Caterpillar laughed softly and pulled a tray out from behind him, the bright gold was covered in finger food, each one looking just as tasty as the next.

"Help yourself, Hatter a word with you." Caterpillar said sliding down off his mushroom and taking the male out of earshot

"Your eyes are the same blue as hers."

Alex shifted his eyes to look at the cat. He was laying on his back, head hanging off the edge of the mushroom and a wide smile up on his face.

"Who?"

"You know who, even if you can't fully remember."

"Can't remember?"

"That's what this place does to you, when you are an outsider. Slowly for some, quick for others, each passing moment the days will all start to mix together and soon you will remember nothing of who you once were."

"You are strange and speak in riddles."

The cat cried out loudly in laughter,

"As are you young Alex."

He narrowed his eyes and glared at the cat. Strange was something he really didn't like being called, even more so by one with the looks more of a cat than a man.

_I Hate These Woods_

White cursed harshly as Knave carried him through the woods. He was beyond filthy, though in his mind the smallest speck of dirt on him was enough to cause him freak out and clean. Thanks to both the rain and rolling around in the mud he was soaking wet to the bone and filthy as hell. Getting sick of his mood and temper Knave roughly sat him down and gave him a good smack across the face. White stood there shocked for a moment before he slowly reached up and touched his lips, smearing the dripping blood.

"Calm now?"

White continued not to speak for a few moments longer as his hazel eyes just stared at the male.

"I hate these woods." He finally managed to say

Sighing some Knave reached out and whipped some of the mud from White's face. He looked more like a filthy brown rabbit than the pure white rabbit he truly was.

"What happened to your face?"

"That animal's claws."

Knave laughed softly while White just glared at him. Knave quickly stopped laughing and was on guard as the soft sound o f White cooing reached his ears. He watched carefully as the male moved closer to him. His hand slowly ran up the male's chest as he pushed himself up on his tiptoes. Those bloody lips curved into a twisted smile before slowly parting to let words slip past them.

"You know one of the things I hate most about these woods other than March?"

"What would that be, White?"

A small laugh, no louder than a whisper.

"The damned birds."

White moved so fast, Knave himself could not believe his own eyes. The scythe, which he had been carrying for White, was now back in its master's hands and slicing through a dodo bird with ease. Knave cursed as he quickly spun around, pulling his own weapon out and stabbing it into one of the birds which was aiming for his head. The sound of the bird's screams filled the air, mixed with the smell of fresh blood. Knave shifted his eyes once to look over at White as he severed the head of the dodo with, in every since of the word, elegance. White was a killer, oh there was no doubt about that, but he had his own way of doing things; he went for the kill when he saw fit, and it was always a good clean cut. Soon the screams gave way to just the sound of the rain falling. Knave slowly walked over to White, who was standing so still he looked as if he was no longer breathing. The ground was filled with blood and gore, as was their clothing. Slowly White turned his head to look at Knave, a small smile up on his blood stained face.

_March_

March just sat there with the rain falling on his head, causing the heavy and thick mud that was clumped in large masses in his hair to slowly trickle down his face and body. It hurt to move, it hurt to think, and more so his pride hurt. He tilted his head back, keeping his eyes closed as he let the rain wash away the mud which was caked to his face too. He wasn't sure how long he sat like that, minuets, hours, he hadn't a clue. His limbs had grown heavy and the pain had sunk in down to the bone, causing his body to shudder in pain. The tips of his brown ears twitched some at the sound of someone walking up behind him in the mud. Slowly he lowered his head and turned it around,

"Hatter?"

Brown eyes shifted to look around as there was no one behind him. There was not even a sign of someone being behind him. He lowered his head once more, disappointed at the fact he had perhaps been tricked by the sheer exhaust of his body. Up on turning his head back around his eyes sprang open widely as his own brown eyes locked on to a pair of black ones that were in front of him. Slim fingers found their way through the mud as they tightly wrapped themselves around his neck, while a knee pressed into his chest, forcing him back down to the ground. He let out a small gasp for air, which only made the finger tighten their grip. The world was spinning around him, and he was too weak to fight back. His feet kicked some, his heels digging into the mud as he tried to push them away. The putrid smell which came from their mouth was enough to cause March's stomach to turn as he fought to keep everything down. He could see the world around him growing dark as his body grew heavier and heavier. Brown eyes fluttered shut for a moment and when they opened up once more they were gone. No one was around, nothing was holding him down. His breathing was heavy as he lay there looking up towards the sky. What the hell just happened, he thought nervously as his eyes shifted left and right. Had he finally become madder than mad, he wondered. Things like that just didn't happen, or as far as he knew they didn't. Whatever it was it was over and the only thing left on his mind was that he just wanted to go home, however he had another problem at hand; physically he couldn't move. When in a high state of panic his body always froze and locked up.

"Of all the bloody times." He cursed

All he could do now was focus on calming down and enjoy the rain. The ruffling sound of feathers caused his already panicked mind to race even faster as a shiver ran down his spine. That sound could only come from one thing in all of Wonderland, a Dodo-Bird. The large pink birds with bone crushing beaks and saw like teeth were never an easy task to handle, let alone they liked to attack anything with a pulse. March was as good as dead.


	7. Plea for Help

**Another update~ Hope every one enjoys it. **

**A simple warning before anyone continues: If you have any issues with MxM FxF couples then you might want to stop reading at this point for most the characters are Bisexual and talk about/ have relationships in DarkWonderland and for the most part are very open about it.**

**If this does not bother you then please keep reading, for the relationships are part of the character development and plot twists that are to come. **

* * *

><p><em>Plea for Help<em>

Hatter smiled as he looked at Alex sound asleep on top the mushroom. Cheshire sat on his own fungus blowing rings of smoke in a relaxing manner. The cat could be quiet at times, but never when needed, just when it suited him or he felt like it.

"He even looks like her when he sleeps." He said

"As I can see." Hatter replied

Yes there was no mistaking that the boy was in fact Alice's brother. Such a beauty she was, Hatter recalled while thinking about the girl, her brother, young Alex, had the same beauty which he held in his own way.

"Do you miss her?" the cat asked, interrupting the other's train of thought.

"Come again?"

"Do you miss her?" the cat questioned once again

Hatter said nothing as he continued to look at the boy.

"You should take his silence as a yes my dear friend." Caterpillar said while running his fingers through his long hair. Cheshire made a small 'tisk' sound as he laid back, focusing his attention back to his neglected hookah. Golden eyes narrowed as Caterpillar spun around, jumping off his mushroom and pulling his jambiya dagger out, almost taking Doormouse's ear right off. The boy let out a shriek as he clutched and covered his head.

"What are you mad? It's Door." Hatter snapped as he walked over and scooped the boy up.

"Hush now, he didn't mean to kill you." Hatter continued, trying to calm the boy down.

A fit of laughter filled the air as the cat kicked his feet and held on to his sides.

"Door is lucky he missed or he would be in stitches all night!" he cried out in laughter

"More than that, he would be dead." Caterpillar said.

Hatter just sighed as he held the boy.

"Pay them no mind. Come now why don't you go sit on Alex's lap who is wide awake with shock now." He said while carrying the boy over to the very shocked and confused male. Doormouse happily climbed into the boy's lap and snuggled up to him as his small body shook with fear.

"A-are you okay?" Alex asked

"Yeah, but March. Hatter, Knave and White showed up and March went after them alone!" Doormouse squeaked in alarm.

The laughter that once filled the air was gone as the cat sat up and crossed his arms.

"Where are they?" he hissed

"Last I saw they were outside the yard fighting." He said in a soft voice, snuggling up to Alex some more.

"I'm going." Cheshire said while standing up

"Careful, Knave is with him and both together are harder to handle then one alone." Hatter said

"Do remember who you are speaking to." The cat said with a smile as the rest of him faded away.

"Did they break anything in the house?" Hatter asked

"Not that I know of." The boy answered

"Is March going to be okay?" Alex asked

"Oh yes, he'll be fine. White and March get into a fight every couple of weeks, normally in the house." Hatter said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Um, Hatter, what about the lady?" Alex asked, adjusting the boy in his lap

"The Duchess? Oh she will be okay as well. Just don't go back to her place again. She is not right in the head and I can't always calm her down as I can March." Hatter said while taking a seat next to the boy.

_Don't Move_

White was still keeping quiet as he cleaned his blade off while Knave cleaned up their mess. Those who lived and killed in the woods most often left their kill where it landed, they on the other hand packed up their kill, taking it back and displaying it outside the castle gates. The Queen loved to display the heads more than anything else. Knave lifted his head some, his eyes focusing on White who had gone still, his long ears standing up at full alert.

"What is it White?" Knave asked

"We are about to have a very upset creature join us." He said swinging his scythe, read for what was to come.

"Maybe had you not missed when trying to take his head he wouldn't attack us every bloody time we step foot this deep in the blasted woods." Knave cursed

White simply brushed off the male's insults. He had been there that day as well and could have just as easily taken the cat's head too. Knave watched as the smaller male's ears moved, hearing the many sounds that the woods hid, that most couldn't hear.

"White?"

"He's stopped for the time being. Come we best leave before he starts moving again." White said as he spun on his heels and started to lead the way out, leaving Knave to carry everything on his own.

Cursing Knave picked the bodies up, tossing them over his shoulder as he followed the other.

"You know if it was not for that fluffy white tail and those ears of yours following you would be a pain." Knave joked

White continued to say nothing at the male's constant teasing.

"White."

He continued to ignore him.

"White, wait." Knave snapped as he took hold of the male's slender waist.

"What?" he snapped at the male.

He let out a small gasp as he was pulled up against the male, scrunching his nose up as some of the kill's blood dripped on him. He was about to go off on the male before his hazel eyes caught sight of what the other was trying to warn him about. Ten feet away stood a Rockinghorse-fly. Those things creped him out. Their skin clung to their bones, though they were not malnourished in the smallest amount. Their eyes were nothing but two gaping holes, making the animals blind. Their since of smell was strong, as was their hearing; making their blindness nothing to them. White's ears flickered some. It didn't seem to know they were there at the moment, which both were thankful for. Killing them was not an easy task and was completely out of the question. They feed on souls and do not have one of their own; to kill one you must kill every soul that they have fed on, and unless you are the Jabberwocky that wasn't going to happen. The animal could stair at something for hours waiting for it to move, making it a long wait till it loses interest. Knowing this White and Knave held still as statues, the only sound being made was White's pocket watch, ticking away as always.

_Bad Cat_

March continued to lay there trying to get his limbs to move as the sound of the bird grew closer.

"Tisk-tisk. Must someone always save you?" Cheshire said leaning over the male.

March grunted some, but wasn't going to complain too much. The cat leaned down, his clawed fingers brushing away some of the mud that still covered his face.

"Don't worry your weak little heart; let the cat have a turn to play for a little."

"Door?"

"Safe in daddy's arms mother dear." The cat teased

March rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh as the cat stood back up slicking his fingers through his hair and licking his lips. He turned his head and locked his eyes on the large bird as a smile curved at his lips.

"Looks like no cream for me tonight because I'm about to be a very bad cat."

His smile grew as the bird let out an angry hiss at him.

"Now is that anyway to act when I have done nothing to you." Cheshire purred

The cat slowly walked towards the bird, his tail swaying back and forth as he held one of his clawed fingers up to his lip, his tongue darting out to slowly drag up the sharp blade.

"You look good enough to eat." He purred

The bird let out a loud scream as sharp claws ripped into its flesh. March sighed, from the sounds the bird was making it was clear that the cat was going to play with his toy. Cheshire pounced on the bird digging his claws in deeper before pulling a handful of bloody feathers out. Fits of laughter filled the air mixed with painful screams.

"Oh I love the sounds of your screams." The cat laughed

His eyes went wide as a shot rang out and the bird fell under him. He shot a glare in the direction of the shooter.

"Hatter!" he hissed

The raven haired male lowered his gun while Alex stood next to him in shock.

"Its screams would only have more come and I don't want to deal with that." He said, putting his pistol away.

Alex couldn't take his eyes off the cat, his hands were covered in blood bits of gore and some feathers were splattered on his face and vest, and he had a very eeri look on his face.

"You're an ass Hatter." Cheshire hissed as he gave the dead bird a good kick.

Hatter said nothing to the cat as he calmly walked over to March and leaned down, scooping him up in his arms. March let out a small cry of pain as he was lifted up.

"Shush, try not to move much." Hatter said, pressing his lips to the other's forehead

"Hatter?" Doormouse squeaked from behind Alex

"Don't worry, mommy is fine, daddy is here not." Cheshire said, slicking his hair back once more with his bloodied claws.

"I'm going to skin that cat alive." March hissed

"Once you are better." Hatter said.

Alex slowly walked over with Doormouse clinging to his arm. Cheshire made a small 'tisk' sound before he started to clean himself by licking the blood off his claws.

"You all look like such a happy family." He sneered

"Quiet you." Hatter said

"Come now let's get out of the rain and help March get all cleaned up." He continued in a soft tone

_Dirty Bubbles_

Alex said nothing when he heard the sound of water hitting the floor, nor did he say anything as March's harsh words cut through the air, cursing Hatter.

"You are filthy, weak, and bleeding. Bitch as much as you'd like you are getting a bath." Hatter said as he pulled out a bar of soap. March tried to get out of the tub, but his ears were grabbed roughly and he was forced to sit down. March sat there with his hands clinging to the rim of the tub tightly, digging his nails in to the porcelain as if that was going to save him. He screwed his eyes close as his hair and ears were scrubbed, the filthy grime that covered him turning the soap and water to filth. Hatter sighed as he rung the cloth out.

"Really when was the last time you washed?"

"What does that matter to you" March snapped as water was dumped over his head.

"Come now March, must you be so upset after I gave you time to calm yourself?"

Hatter quickly took a step to the side as water was splashed at him. March was on his knees standing up; water dripping from his small malnourished frame, wet hair clung to his face as his ears twitched in anger.

"Get out. I can clean myself, I'm no child!" March snapped

Hatter just looked at the other. His frame was smaller than should be and his skin was covered in a number of scars. Burses covered his ribs, wrist, and arms.

"March sit back down and let me help you. Not as someone taking care of a child, as me taking care of you like old times."

March continued to look at him for a few moments longer before sitting back down and crossing his arms. Hatter smiled and pulled a chair up for him to sit on as he helped March clean up. Alex just watched as Doormouse snacked on some cookies.

"Will March be okay?"

"Don't worry about March, Alex. Hatter won't let anything happen to that stupid rabbit." Cheshire said before taking a sip of tea.

"Alex how would you like a tour around the house?" The cat said with a smile.

"If that is okay? I haven't seen much since I've only been here for a day." Alex said with a small smile.

Smiling the cat sat his cup down and stood up, offering his hand for Alex. Most the house was falling apart and kept exploring to a minimal amount.

"What happened to make this house become so-"

"Mad?" the cat interrupted

Alex gave a small nod of his head.

"It was always a mad house when she left it became madder."

Alex kept quiet for a few as the male's words sank in to him. He shifted his eyes up as he looked up the stair case where Hatter and March vanished.

"And them?" he asked

"Well," the cat said with a flick of his tail,

"I don't know Hatter's story too well, but March, I think everyone knows his story."

"Is it your place to tell?"

"Trust me kid, you'll hear it from no one else, even more so from March himself."

Alex followed the male into what looked to be what was left of a sitting room. He pulled out two chairs for them, their torn and tattered cloth crumbling some as Alex touched it. Smiling Cheshire took a seat and pulled out a pipe to light.

"Please Alex take a seat." He said, his smile never leaving his lips

Taking a chance Alex took a seat, sinking into the chair some. Smoke filled the air as Cheshire leaned back and locked his eyes on the boy.

"I'll tell you some, but not all because I'm sure that you'll learn more the longer you are here." Cheshire started.

"First let's give you a small education with Wonderland. Hatter pretty much runs these woods. He is the one who organizes the number of attacks against the Queen. All his followers have a peacock feather tattooed on them."

"You have peacocks here?"

"What? No. Alice showed us what they looked like and gave Hatter a few of their feather she had on her. Such a strange looking bird."

Alex said nothing towards the male's last statement.

"The feather is just a sign that shows they support Hatter and the freedom of Wonderland from the clutches of the Queen."

"And who are his followers?"

"Well there is myself, Caterpillar, Doormouse, Mockturtle, and above all, March. Now the Queen has her own that fight for her. That would be Knave, the cards, the King; unwillingly, the twins, and her number one, White."

"That was the one who March fought against, right?"

"Yes." Cheshire took in a deep lung full of air, and slowly blew it out, filling the air with more smoke.

"He is also the reason March is the way he is."

"White?" Alex questioned

"Yes you see him and March, as much as they hate it, are related by blood. They have never gotten along well and when they got older it got worse. White poisoned March one day, and well as you can see it didn't work to the point of killing him, it just made him go even madder in the head. After that he lost trust in everyone other than Hatter."

Alex lowered his eyes some.

"I never knew."

"There's more." Cheshire said

"The Queen's lackeys killed Doormouse's family, though they never cared for the boy, it still hurts to lose one's family. Hatter and March took him in-"

"Is that why you call them mommy and daddy towards the boy?"

"What no, I'm just picking on all of them because that boy called March mommy once and I laughed so hard I made it stick. Anyways, the Queen has had many killed in her name and for so long no one said or did anything, than she came along."

"My sister?"

"Yes. She gave us all the strength to really stand up against the Queen, but when she left things fell apart."

"Why?"

"While here Hatter fell for her and March lost trust in him because of it; March is very fickle when it comes to the relationships he builds."

"Are you saying Hatter fell for my sister?"

"Not just him." He said with a smile that caused Alex's cheeks to burn with a blush.

"You have so much to learn about Wonderland, and how it not only changed your sister, but how she changed it."

Hatter rung the filthy cloth out over the top of March's head, causing the male to cringe and shiver. The water was filthy and cold, and though March was not getting fully clean, anything was better than it was.

"Look at the wet bunny." Doormouse giggled from the door.

"Get out you rat!" March snapped and tossed a bar of soap at the boy.

It bounced off the doorframe, missing the boy and caused him to go in more fits of giggles.

"Door, if you don't mind." Hatter said in a soft tone

Doormouse stuck out his tongue causing March to lean over the edge of the tub, clinging to the rim, his ears twitched and his brown eyes glared at the boy.

"Get out before I feed you to the bloody cat." March hissed

"Like to see you try. You couldn't even beat White." The boy teased

"That's it!"

March quickly got up and started to get out of the tub. Hatter sighed as Doormouse let out a small 'eep' and took off.

"You better run you bloody git!"

"That's enough from you too, March." Hatter said reaching up and giving a good tug on the male's ear.

"Ouch!" March cried out as he sat back down.

"I don't have the temperament to handle you two fighting today." Hatter sighed

March crossed his arms, splashing some of the water. Hatter smiled and leaned closer to the male, his lips a breath away from March's ear.

"As much as you hate to admit it, March, you are a very dirty hare, but I'd much rather wash blood off you than dirt."

Hatter smiled and moved away from the other, getting up from his seat and walked over to the door. March sat there just looking at him with bright red cheeks. Hatter leaned against the doorframe his smile never fading.

"You know March a thought just crossed my mind."

"And what would that be?"

"If we put you in a dress and attach curls to your hair we could make you pass for a very cute chamber maid. Cute enough to make the other maids jealous."

March tossed a scrubbing brush at the male, who dodged it with ease.

"Finish up and get dressed before the chill gives you a cold." Hatter said before leaving.

As soon the door was closed another random item hit it as March continued to throw his temper. March slowly sank back down into the tub grumbling,

"How about we put you in a dress and let the King do as he wishes with you, or better yet put little Alex in one and all of Wonderland will hopefully mistake him for your dear sweet Alice."

March watched the door as he reached out of the tub to pull a small bag out he had hidden; just one of the many random items he has stolen off White from the number of times they had fought. He smiled happily at the bag of bath salts in his hand and quickly opened the bag up to pull out a small pinch to add to the water. No matter what they did the bath water that filled the tub would always come out rust colored and end up making taking a bath something undesired. Once the salt hit the water it began to bubble and fizz turning the filthy water clean, clear, and smelling like lavender. Bath salts were a rare thing that only the Queen kept for her castle. One small pinch would keep the water clean and fresh for a week and the next best thing, as far as March cared, nice and hot too. He let out a heavy sigh as he slid back down into the water, resting his head on the edge of the tub and stretching out his long legs as best he could. He rolled his eyes when a small tap on the door echoed in the room.

"March I didn't leave you to soak. I left so you could get out and dressed." Hatter said

"Bite me."

Hatter laughed and shook his head. He would have to deal with him later he thought as he walked away once more. March splashed some of the water in an angry fit before lifting his brown eyes towards the door.

"Cute, huh? As if." March huffed

Hatter wondered around the house, wondering where everyone else was. It took him very little time to find the two in the sitting room, interrupting the cat with an angry look.

"Cheshire, some things are best kept unsaid."

The cat knew that look and tone of voice all too well and answered with a small nod of his head.

"Now that that is taken care of, tell me where is Door?"

"Last we saw he was shoving sweets in those cheeks of his. Really Hatter you two need to tame that wild child of yours before-"

The cat was cut off as a loud yelp replaced any words he was going to say. Cheshire was up and out of his seat cursing loudly, and for good reason. A mousetrap was hanging from his tail. Giggling filled the air and before Hatter could stop it the fight; more like chase, was on as Cheshire went after Doormouse. Hatter stood there with a look of pure annoyance up on his face as the cat chased the poor boy around the house. Alex sat there in silence, not knowing what to do and a little too afraid to say anything for the time being. With a soft smile Hatter offered his hand towards the boy helping him up out of the chair.

"Nothing for you to worry about Alex you have done nothing to cause me to be angry with you. The rest of the house is another matter."

Saying nothing, but taking the hand that was offered to him, Alex followed him in silence as they made their way into the kitchen after a number of loud crashes came from it. Alex was shocked at what he saw. There stood Cheshire covered in flour while Doormouse sat on the ground covered with honey and jam. Both were out of breath and the cad had a look as if he was about to kill the mouse at any moment.

"Are you two done?" Hatter asked

Neither said anything as they continued to glare at one another.

"Okay then." Was the only warning Hatter gave before scooping Doormouse up and carrying him up the stairs.

March jumped up when the door suddenly was tossed open.

"Bath salts hmm?"

"You didn't ask so I didn't tell." He huffed at Hatter

"Fair enough so here is your punishment." Hatter said before dropping the boy into the tub, clothes and all.

"Bloody hell Hatter! Can't you just stick him out in the rain to wash off?" March cursed at the male who was leaving

"No my dear I thought I would save that for the cat." Hatter said before shutting the door.

Both stayed quiet for a moment as they looked at the door.

"Mousetrap?" March asked

"And the flour."

March smiled and poured water on top the boy's head.

"Taught you well. Now come on let's get you cleaned up."

"March?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you have hand prints on your neck?"

March's hand flew up to his neck as if he could feel those hands on him once more. But that never happened, it was just a dream, wasn't it?

_White Bubbles_

"I cannot stand here a moment longer Knave." White said in a low voice as the horse's nose brushed over his boots.

Knave just gave a roll of his eyes before giving White a shove, making him full on the animal, spooking it. White cursed as the horse bucked, knocking him to the ground, and ran off. Knave laughed as he stepped over the male, as he continued the walk back. Slowly White got up, brushing himself off as best he could, before falling in behind Knave. A few of the cards mumbled and shot a glance at them up on their arrival home. Knave dropped the bird before the feet of some of the cards, barking orders at them to do their job. White said nothing as he walked past him, heading to where the King and Queen were. He brushed off the warnings that both were in bad moods and that he should come back later.

"White!" the Queen's voice rang out as he entered the room.

"I am truly sorry for the length of time it took. Please forgive me." White said with a bow.

As soon as he lifted his head the Queen's hand met his cheek. The loud smack silenced everyone in the room. A large red mark glowed brightly against White's skin as he stood in silence.

"Late. You are past the point of a long length of time. White you are late." She said

"Love come now both are back and look out the window they brought you a gift." The King said

She spun around and walked over to the window. A small smile spread across her lips as she looked at the dead creature being hung up like some form of decoration.

"It's lovely. You're dismissed White." She said with a wave of her hand.

White gave another bow before leaving, doing as best he could to avoid the red eyes of the King watching him. He pushed right past Knave, who was on his way to the King.

"That's no way to treat others when you're mad White." He laughed

As much as he wanted to say something he didn't. He didn't stop moving till he was in his room and the door was shut behind him. He slowly walked over to the large dressing mirror and stared in horror. Mud and grime clung to his body, blood clumped on his face where he had been hurt. He looked nothing like himself, he looked completely mad. He quickly made his way to his washroom, pealing his clothing off and tossing it aside as if it was nothing but trash now. He wasted no time climbing into the always fresh hot bath water, sinking down until his head was under the water. He stayed like that for a few moments before coming up for air. He watched as the filth filled the tub which bubbled and fizzed, soon turning the water clean once again. He pulled to soap out and started scrubbing himself, filling the tub with bubbles and filth. Each time he would finish scrubbing he would sink back down into the water and wash everything away. It only took a few times before everything was gone and he was clean, but he wouldn't stop scrubbing as if there was still something on him. He sunk back down under the water once more, but this time a hand roughly pulled on his hair, pulling him up. He splashed the water at the person who had hold of him.

"Watch who you're splashing!" the alarmed voice of the King rang out

White stopped all movement and looked up at the male.

"My King!" he said alarmed

The fingers loosened their grip and slowly moved up his long white ears and away. He watched as the dark haired male pulled the soap and cloth away from him.

"Enough White. You are more than clean and are going to scrub your skin off if you keep it up."

"If you say so." White said lowering his eyes

The King pulled the male closer, pressing their forehands together.

"Covered in all the worlds' filth you are still clean in my eyes."

White said nothing as the male spoke and gently rand his fingers through his hair.

"Dry yourself and come to my office." He said as he placed a soft kiss on his cheek before pulling away.

"Yes, my-"

"White." He interrupted

Hazel eyes lifted up as red stained his pale cheeks.

"Yes, Vincent." White said.

With that the King smiled and left White alone. He rested his arms on the rim of the tub, crossing them to lay his cheek on them while looking at the door the other walked out of. Slowly he turned his head to look at the mirror behind him. He was in fact clean. His hair and ears were bright white once more, his skin pale and gleaming with water. Yes nothing covered him anymore except one thing on his back. Over his left shoulder blade. A single heart the size of his fist was tattooed on his skin. The heart was deep red with gold wire outlining it. Dead center was a rosebud, red in color, yet un-bloomed. A fencing rapier and axe crossed over behind the flower, their sharp blades going outside the hearts boarders and stabbing into White's skin, leaving small drops of blood to fall from the cuts. This mark was not just a simple tattoo he got; it was the Crest of Hearts, which showed his loyalty to his King and Queen. He ran his fingers over the mark, slowly tracing the golden border. A small laugh fell from his lips before he moved and pulled himself closer to the mirror. He looked at his reflection in the looking glass, laughing some at it. He ran his fingers down the cool polished glass.

"Clean you say. No my King."

White closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them once more the reflection had shifted. His body was covered, soaked, in fresh blood which was dripping into the tub. The tub itself was now filled with the same thick read gore. The sparkling white porcelain room was now dark and black, the walls falling in, the curtains rotted and fallen down. Blood slowly trickled down from his fingers up on the glass as a small twisted smiled climbed up his lips.

"I shall never be clean."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone enjoyed this one and are looking forward to the next chapter. Now I'm off to writing chapter 8 &amp; 9 while drinking a hot cup of coffee.<strong>


	8. Demanding

Slim fingers worked at bright golden buttons, trying to hurry at getting ready before lateness became an even larger hinder for the day. Hazel eyes shifted towards the looking glass, clean now, dressed in fashionable colors of the kingdom. A dark black undershirt, a long waist cote of red and gold over it, with white pants down to the knees, tucked into a pair of high black boots. Black lace ran up the sides of the pants, as a golden ascot trimmed around their neck with a clock broach in its center. A number of other clocks hung about; one on the top of each shoe, another clinging to a chain clasped to their waist coat, another stood out like a gem on one long white rabbit ear; and the largest of all hung about the waist, the size of a small throw pillow. Its golden chain wound its way up over White's shoulder, giving the whole thing a look of a massager bag. White took one last look, wrinkling his nose some before slipping a pair of golden framed glasses on. Grabbing white gloves on his way out the young male made his way to his Queen. White let out a small sigh as he walked into the great hall. He twitched some as he saw the only ones in the room were Knave and the King. Hazel eyes locked onto golden ones as Knave gave a small shrug of his shoulder, saying the Queen was not there; regardless he entered the room. The King sat in his high wing backed chair, a look of boredom up on his face.

"Hello White, you look refreshed."

"Yes my King." He said while giving a small bow, "I see the Queen is no here. Any clue as to where she might be?"

Both gave a shake of their head, causing White to let out another sigh. Knowing she would show up sooner or later he leaned against one of the pillars, on foot on the marble floor the other, its heel, up on the pillar itself. From out of nowhere White pulled out a leather bound book and started scribbling into it. The silence of the large room was filled with the soft ticking of White's clocks, and the scribbling of his pen. Red eyes studied him, watching the tip of his nose twitched as he wrote, his hazel eyes scanning over the paper, and his foot tapping against the floor.

"You're doing it again my lord." Knave whispered

"Hush. I am allowed one pleasure now and then, so for the time being hush." The King said

Hazel eyes moved away from the paper and locked onto Knave,

"Where is my horn?"

"I moved it. It should be around here somewhere, I just can't remember where."

A smile curved at the corner of Knave's lips as he watched White's fur fluff up some out of anger.

"Where is it Knave?"

"Enough, both of you. Knave, give him his horn back." The King said before the two could utter another word.

Knave walked over to one of the large tapestries hanging on the wall and pulled the horn out from behind it. White's eyes followed him up to the point he stood next to him, towering over him. White placed his pen in the book before holding his hand out for his horn.

"Knave, give him the horn and come back over here." The King said, annoyance slipping into his voice

Smiling Knave did as he was told and handed the horn back over to White, though he held on to it for a moment, causing the other male to have to pull on it some before he released it. White sat the horn on the ground by his side as Knave walked back over to the King.

"You two can't even stand in the same room, on opposite sides none the less, without wanting to kill one another." The King sighed, while both ignored him, "Kids." He added with a roll of his eyes.

"If I may point something out, he is younger than me." Knave added

White wanted to say something, but from the look on the King's face he decided against it and quickly went back to focusing at his former task, while waiting for the Queen. Once more the room was quite, except for the sounds of the ever ticking clocks and scribbling pen. Knave wanted to say something, and his lips had already parted for words to come out of his mouth when the doors were flung open and everyone quickly stopped what they were doing and shifted their eyes towards the Queen. There she stood, dressed in red, like always. A slim dress this time that hugged her body, the color a deeper red than this morning's. A slit ran up both sides of the dress, showing her legs that had black lace stockings coving the cream colored skin. A heart shaped corset cut off just low enough to see the top of her bust clung to her more tightly than her dress. A matching deep red bolero slid over her shoulders and down her arms, the black lace ruffles helped the red stand out more. Her nails were the same as was her hair, though this time she had a red and black lace mini hat with black ribbon hanging off the back with small red hearts dangling from their tails was sitting on top her head.

"The rain, has it stopped?" Were her only words

"No, my Queen, it is still raining." White said

She stopped and stood in the center of the room, her red eyes scanning the place and finding that only the three men were there.

"Something wrong, love?" Questioned the King

"Where is everyone?"

All three looked at one another before looking back at her.

"Beg pardon my Queen?" Questioned White

"Why is this room not packed full of people, and my entering not announced?"

"That is due to the rain my dear. With the darkness it brings it the time of day is almost nonexistent, therefore no one other than us is here and that being said you have free time." The King quickly answered

Her red eyes studied him as he spoke, all the while a small smile curved at her lips.

"Time on my hands you say? White what time is it?"

"Nearing two thirty, my Queen."

White could tell by the look on her face that he was going to become very busy for the rest of the day.

"Clear the rest of the day White."

"E-excuse me?" He stuttered

"You heard me."

White looked over at the King and Knave, who both gave a shrug of their shoulders. White gave a roll of his eyes at the two who were of no help to him. Before she started to become angry with him, White quickly gave a small bow and pulled out his book to move things around, freeing up the rest of her day.

"Is there anything you want me to put in for the day at all?" White questioned.

"Yes, just a few things though." She stated matter of fact, "First I want to take a ride around town and then after that I want to come back and have the ball room aired out and set by tonight for a masque."

The tips of White's long ears twitched as snickers fell from Knave's and the King's lips.

"You want a masque, by this evening?" White said, his voice cracking a little.

"Yes, and don't give me that helpless look White, my pet, Knave is going to help you."

"What?!" Knave cried out

This time a snicker from White.

"You heard the Queen." The King said as he tried not to laugh at how helpless the two were in the Queen's clutches.

"Love I have some things for you to do as well." The Queen smiled at him

"Haa!" Knave snorted

The King watched as her lips curved into that twisted smile she got when she was going to make his life, not that it wasn't already, a living hell.

"First I want you to join me for the ride around town, next I want you to pick out an outfit for White in the proper colors, and lastly make sure the boys play nice together." She said with a fake pout on her lips at the last part

Before any of them could say another word she spun on her heals and walked out of the room, leaving the three of them in a small state of shock. After the sound of the doors shutting both White and Knave's voices ran through the air,

"I'm not working with him."

The King just leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temple. This is just what he needed to do was babysit two grown men and keep them from getting all three of their heads cut off.

"Both of you shut up!" He snapped at the two

Both became quiet, though they badly wanted to continue with their bickering. The Queen was in a good mood, the King was now in a foul one, making crossing either's path a death sentence. The King held up one of his hands and gave a small wave of it in Knave's direction.

"Go and get things ready for us to leave and hurry." He grumbled

Knave gave a small bow before leaving to do as he was told. White just stood there, his fur fluffed up and his cheeks stained a light shade of pink out of anger. Hazel eyes shifted as the King got up and walked up next to him.

"You are cute when angry, but I find your temperament sour and as such, your cousin would make much better company than yourself." The King whispered before walking away

White just stood there, wanting nothing more than to scream at the male for speaking of that stupid hare around him, but he knew better. So there he stood, the King shutting the large doors behind him, leaving him with the only sounds of the ticking clocks and his heart cracking like a piece of glass.


	9. Writing Desk

_Writing Desk_

Alex sat quietly, poking at a few of the treats on the table, wondering how long they had been there. Some things looked fresher than others, but everything looked stale. Seeing as there was nothing really for him to do but wait he decided to explore the house just a little more. He glanced at the few rooms he had already been in, while skipping by any that looked as if he would fall through the floor. After a few turns down some hallways he found a room, though covered in thick layers of dust and everything was hidden under cloths. Alex took a few careful steps inside, making sure the floor wouldn't give. When he could see that it was safe, slowly and carefully, he walked through the room, his shoes leaving behind their marks in the thick dust. From the look of things the room seemed to be a library, but one that had not been used in many years. His blue eyes lifted upwards towards the ceiling for a moment for any sounds of movement before he continued on. Quietly he pulled back one of the cloths, causing dust to fly into the air in a large cloud. Coughing some he waved his hand, much as he had with the smoke from the Caterpillar. As soon as the dust cleared his blue eyes fell on the large black writing desk that was hidden beneath the old dust covered cloth. Carefully he moved around it to pull back the large curtains, trying as best he could to shine some light into the room. Rain continued to fall outside, the droplets pinging against the window softly. Slowly Alex ran his fingers over the polished wood, feeling all the fine carved details. He leaned over to get a better look; large feathers, raven being his guess, were carved into the desk. Out of everything he had seen in the house, so far, it looked to be the only thing taken care of. A bright flash of lighting lit up the sky as the sound seemed to echo off the walls. Alex backed up against he wall as a figure stood before him before another flash of light filled the room once more. In the blink of an eye they were gone. Quickly he ran from the room, not stopping once until he had found his way back to the front of the house in the entry hall. His heart was racing; he could hear the sound of his blood pumping in his hears. Franticly he looked around laughing softly at himself for being scared of nothing but shadows, so he kept telling himself. His hands flew up to cover his ears as a scream filled the air causing a chill to run down his spine. Blue eyes darted from side to side as he looked around for the cause of the scream, but all he could hear was the racing of his own heart. He almost let out a scream himself as a pair of hands covered his eye. He took in a sharp breath a a pair of lips pressed against his ear,

"How is a raven like a writing desk?"

Alex couldn't bring himself to say a word.

"Well, how is a raven like a writing desk?"

A foul smell filled the air around him, making his stomach turn. Summing up a little courage he pulled away and quickly spun around. Nothing, there was no one there.

"What?" He said in alarm

"Cheater!"

This time he did let out a scream as he was pushed from behind and fell into darkness. Blue eyes sprang open as Alex jumped from his chair. He looked around, confused. He was still at the table, his fingers curled around a teacup. Slowly it dawned on him that he never left the table. Never wondered into that room, or found the desk. No one screamed, it was a bad dream. He let out a soft sigh of relief as he slowly sat back down in the chair to relax. His blue eyes shifted to look down at the cup he was holding, smiling some that the tea was still somewhat warm, though not good and hot. Quietly he looked scanned the room, trying to remember what had happened before he dozed off. A sudden feeling of dread over came him as he remembered he had smacked Hatter for invading his personal space once more; but he had to do something the man just didn't understand that anyone whose space was invaded that much would snap at some point. His blue eyes shifted towards the ceiling above. The male hadn't gotten angry or upset with him for it. He just patted him on top the head with a soft smile before taking his leave and retreating upstairs. Alex casted his gaze back down at the cup, staring at his reflection casted in the dark liquid. He really should apologize to Hatter for his sudden outburst. Granted the man seemed to be okay, he surely had enough of sudden outburst from March that to have himself, a stranger and guest, do so must be upsetting; even in the slightest. Slowly he got up from his seat, taking his cup with him, as he wondered out into the entry hall. The moment he made for the stairs he heard a small 'tisk' sound from above. Looking upwards he saw March leaning over the railing, his eyes locked onto him, and a rather harsh look on his face. Alex said nothing as he slowly walked up the stairs, keeping his eyes on March as a feeling of uneasy came over him. He continued to say nothing as he met him atop the landing, for the only thing the older male was wearing was a loose fitting brown shirt that came down just above his knees. It reminding Alex of a night shirt, and March a child; for no adult, even one of the age of fourteen, wouldn't be running around in just their night shirt. March placed his hands on top his hips while his foot started to tap against the floor rather loudly as he gave another 'tisk'

"What have I done now to upset you?" Alex asked, lowering his eyes

"I'll be the only one with mad outburst in this house brat."

Alex slowly lifted his eyes to meet the other's. "I'm going to go apologize to him right now."

"I didn't say you had to tell him you are sorry. You hit him for a reason, even if he feels it is wrong you had your feelings and let them know to him. I understand personal space and if you don't want someone in yours then do what you feel you should to get them out of it." March said, in an almost, almost, pleasant tone.

"Hitting isn't right March." Protected Alex

"On the contrary men like Hatter should be smacked when needed or else they will continue to think their actions do not bother you nor have any consequences. You told him to back off; he didn't, so you smacked him. End of story."

With that March turned around and started to walk off,

"But March-"

"Alex, look I don't like you that much. I find you to be a brat and I'm sure no better than your sister. That being said I will not, however, think ill of you for standing up for yourself on cretin matters. And a person making you feel so uncomfortable until you feel the need to hit them, well I'll let you get away with smacking Hatter this once. Next time I'll do so, but if it is anyone else you're on your own. I'm not your mother and won't hold your hand while you are here. If you don't grow a back bone and defend yourself Wonderland will eat you alive. That includes Hatter."

Alex watched in silence as March walked off, noting that he did in fact have a tail; the large ball of fluff bounced a little behind him as he walked down the hall and turned the corner. Carefully he walked over to the wall and leaned against it, the male's words still echoing in his ear,

'_Wonderland will eat you alive. That includes Hatter.'_

"Oh Alice, this place truly is mad." He said before raising his cup to his lips and taking a sip.

The moment the liquid hit his stomach he knew something was wrong. He felt a sharp pain spread throughout his whole body as the cup slipped from his fingers and went crashing to the ground by his feet. Another jolt of pain had him to his knees as he fell to the floor clutching his sides and everything started to become hazy and blur together, and voices began to fill his head.

'_What a strange world Wonderland.' _

'_Who are you?'_

'_I'm late; the Queen will surely have my head.'_

'_Feet together dear, and say, yes your majesty.'_

'_What is your name dear?'_

'_If you can't think than don't speak.'_

'_You could go this way, or that way, or even that way.'_

'_So what is your name? Yes tell us your name.'_

'_How is a raven like a writing desk?'_

'_Alice. My name is Alice.'_

_A moment's rest_

White all but collapsed on the large velvet couch in the office. The carriage ride was hell itself. The Queen and King bickering the whole time while himself and Knave sat out in the rain. Thankful he was though for the large awning that hung over the driver's seat of the carriage, and for the large warm capes that kept them, for the most part, dry. They had however; and with their never ending bad luck as of late, ran into a small band of thieves. White refused to do something as he did not want to come back and change, again. So after a small argument with Knave he ended up having to sit in the carriage with the Queen while Knave and the King took care of things. The fight shouldn't have lasted as long as it did, but the King being in a foul mood; having to be stuck in too close quarters with the Queen for too long, took his time which upset the Queen even more. White, and even the other two for that matter, would have taken any form of punishment she had planed then have to live through what she did. White is very sensitive to sound, Knave and the King also have excellent hearing; however for the Queen the sounds of those suffering around her can outwash any means she uses to do so with. So feeling she was being ignored and that things were take too long she took her clawed finger and slowly drug it down the glass window of the carriage. She had continued to do so the whole ride back, causing tempers to flair and a fight to break out between her and the King the moment they arrived at the castle. White and Knave had to stand between the two to try and keep either from killing the other. White spent the next hour running from every corner of the castle to get things started on the masque, as well to find someone to fix the now scratched to hell glass in the carriage. He'd had no breaks since he was up; aside from the few stolen moments he had hiding in the library and washing up after his fight with March, and nothing to eat for that matter. He was just to the point of letting the Queen kill him for slacking if it meant a moments rest. His ears, though sore, perked up at the 'click' sound of a door opening. Slowly he pushed himself up, just enough to look up over the couch to see the King enter the office. They exchanged looks before he just let his head drop back down to the pillow it had been resting on. The King was quiet as he entered the room, stopping once to pat White on top the head, before wondering over to his desk.

"Rest here for the time being White. I prefer your silence over Knave's constant tapping and looking over my shoulder while I work. Don't worry about the Queen either; she's keeping him busy anyways."

Red eyes glanced up as a smile curved at his lips. If he had waited for him to finish speaking he didn't know, for White was sound asleep now. The King set a few things down before pulling his always discarded cape off the back of an extra chair. Carefully he draped the large black fur lined cape over the sleeping rabbit, who quickly snuggled into its warmth.

"He's not the child page he once was when you first ascended the throne."

The King turned around, his red eyes locking on to solid black ones. His cheeks flushed with anger at the sight of the creature sitting in his chair behind the desk.

"Get out." He whispered harshly

A smile tugged at the corners of their mouth as their lips parted, showing off a row of sharp teeth,

"Make me."

_Shrieking Waltz_

Dried lips parted, pushing a breath of air out past them, blowing dust off an old record. Calloused fingers gently sat it down before picking up a sharp needle to place on top if before a hand moved to gently turn a crank. A shrilling shriek of music started up slowly, picking up its pace and allowing an eerie waltz to fill the air. Bare feet glided across the dirt floor, moving to the proper steps of a waltz, though their disintegrating spats caused them to stumble now and then. Suddenly a golden walking cane swung through the air, missing their head by mere inches.

"Turn that racket off." A voice hissed

"Come now let me dance old man. Word is starting to spread that a masque is to happen at the palace and I want to practice."

"I said turn it off or I'll make turtle soup out of you." The hissed once more

"Like to see you try." They stated before continuing to dance

They quickly stopped as a crunching sound filled the air, louder than the music itself. Mix matched eyes, one purple the other blue, slowly looked over as another crunch came. A few golden feathers fell to the ground as sharp teeth pulled apart what was left of dried flesh and bones of a severed hand. The teeth easily ground the bones into powder as sinister smile played on their face.

"Would you now?"

With a loud screech the music was off, the needle dragged across it out of anger.


End file.
